


A Bad Time for Poor Judgement

by Whistler1234



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aliases, Anko is a bad ass, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blow Jobs, Clone Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Friends with benefits - ish, Gen, Hint of femslash, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Mirrors, Multi, Other, Porn, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Addiction, Smut, Undercover, Unsanctioned mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistler1234/pseuds/Whistler1234
Summary: Kakashi has been charged with bringing in a rogue ninja but she has other ideas.Contains adult themes and language.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters. 
> 
> I was intrigued by the idea of exchanging information in a challenging situation. It had never occurred to me to set it in a night club until I came across another Kakashi fic that I absolutely loved.
> 
> Stick around for eventual lemons

Kakashi knew it was serious. No one is ever summoned to the Hokage in middle of the night to plan a bake sale but neither had he expected to hear such a sobering story about a missing shinobi. A nin who had reneged on an A-rank mission, who had sent her necklace back to the hokage with something concealed inside...

       The pill was no larger than a pearl, it had an iridescent sparkle that drew and held the gaze. Sitting in his palm, the pill looked innocous enough but he knew better than most that appearances could be deceptive.  
The wrist band had been enough to get him entry. Again and again, that familar iridescent sparkle drew his eye as he charted the course of its apearance and disappearance over the course of the evening. Pills emerged from pockets and wallets, dancing on the tip of fingers, rolling past lips. Even with his Sharingan concealed, he had witnessed at least a dozen transactions. If forced, he could identify three dealers who were pushing to punters, but there was only one person at the heart of distribution who really mattered.

**_Who are you then?_ **

  
      Standing on the balcony, the woman leaned forward and surveyed the crowd. Half her head was buzz-cut short, the other half pulled into a long, slick blonde plait, which finished above her waist. A tight, black dress cut low and short to reveal well-defined arms and legs, and a tiger tattoo inked over her heart.

  
_**Is she attractive? Yeah, kind of**._  

        A man whispered in her ear urgently, but she sneered in response, cracking her knuckles, her face now cruel and hard. Unlike her, he was unremarkable except for a large ring in his filtrum which made him look like a bull. And despite her growing hostility he seemed to be standing his ground as the exchange became more and more heated.

         Taking a deep sip of his drink, Kakashi closed his eyes fighting the irritation of the contact which hid the Sharingan. The sunglasses in a night club were probably total overkill but he felt too naked without the mask. There was only one last gulp before he should order another, he glanced up almost choking when it paid dividends.

**_Anko?!_ **

  
       He could barely reconcile the one he knew with the one he could see. For once, she wasn't swamped in an oversized trench coat or shooting her mouth off and brandishing a kunai at some poor, unsuspecting genin. And what the hell was she wearing -or not wearing- more to the point.

**_Did you think she was going to be grading papers and eating dango in a night club Hatake?_ **

Quickly Kakashi ordered a drink for himself and another for her, the bar man gave him a conspiratorial wink before placing it in front of her. Anko rolled her eyes and laughed but she followed the direction of his hand anyway. Kakashi lifted his drink and pulled his sweater until the material thinned over the Anbu tattoo - she may not recognise him but she would understand that.

It paid off with a smile - an invitation.

             Making his way over to her side of the bar, he leaned against the wall, an arm braced over her as Kakashi dipped his head to talk to her. Tendrils of hair tickled his face, as she shook her head, causing him to inhale an unlikely sweet, floral scent that he would never have ascribed to Anko.

  
"You couldn't have handed in a letter of resignation like anyone else?" His remark won a wide smile. Tendrils of hair tickled his face as she shook her head, causing him to inhale an unlikely sweet, floral scent that he would never have ascribed to Anko.

  
"Are you here to tell me it's past my bedtime?"

  
"Well, you're already dressed for bed." Kakashi couldn't help but grin too, as Anko laughed.

**_Okay, down to business now Hatake._ **

  
         But he had been interrupted by the presence of an arm snaking itself around Anko's waist. Kakashi's hand fell from his forhead. Had she seen it? Anko had pulled the girl into an embrace. She was younger than either of them, but so self-assured. She had a mischievous face, alive with the sort of beauty that could incite stupidity and recklessness simply on the promise of her attention. He saw words form on her lips

  
"How many?" She mouthed.

  
Kakashi lifted a single finger.

  
          Looking first at Anko who gave a non-committal shrug, she pursed her lips as she appraised him. In his peripheral vision he saw it - a tiny, almost imperceptible shake of head from Anko.

_**No shit, _Anko_.** _

  
       But it was too late. Fingers were in his hair and as she coaxed his face down towards hers. Soft lips met parted his, with the gentle introduction of her tongue a sudden bitter, medicinal taste flooded his mouth. That kiss had laid him bare, dimming the ring of Tsnudade's warning. He was a shinobi- what could it possibly do? And he was right - Kakashi was absolutely fine, until he was not fine.

  
         It took only a minute before he felt it. "It" had manifested in a great rush, adrenaline and endrophins flooded him as though he had just run a marathon. Panting hard, he hooked a finger in to the neck of his jumper to give himself more air but he knew it was hopeless. His chakra felt wrong, like it was bound up and couldn't be expended. Collecting himself, he rubbed his fingers:

**_How much do you want?_ **

  
        Dismissing it, with a wrinkled nose and a smile, she had already lost interest in them as she moved towards other people she knew.

  
**_Hatake, there's a reason the first one is always_** ** _free._**

  
         Draining her drink, Anko placed the empty glass on a ledge tucking something underneath, a brilliant white against the polished concrete countertop. He recognised the signal.

  
**_Keep up_**.

  
            Allowing the revellers to fill the space between them, his fingers crept towards her empty glass and he palmed it. An inflexible, plastic card, with one black strip, but there were no other distinguishing marks. Sighing, he pocketed it quickly, and with it atleast half-a-dozen protocols.

  
**_Thanks Anko, you shouldn't have_**.

  
       Anko flicked her eyes down, and tugged at the hem of her dress, a losing battle there Kakashi thought, amused. But it had only been a ruse for his attention. Shading her eyes with the back of her hands, eyes closed as if lost in trance. Fingers coursed through her hair, then fluttered down her neck, gliding over the swell of her breasts until fingers finally entwined as if in prayer. In a flash the bull hand seal had gone.

He waited. 

And waited.

And boy was Anko leaving an inordinate amount of time, before her fingers flickered again.

**_Tiger seal._ **

  
         Hands down, Anko would be winning a prize for the most creative and challenging exchange with a field agent that he had ever undergone. Information was conveyed as slowly as drips from an IV, as he pieced together Anko's plan. But for once he was was unconcerned, as a sense of euphoria dampened everything else.

  
         Kakashi had lifted his shirt allowing air to his torso but Anko radiated heat like a furnace. Skin set alight everytime their bare flesh collided. Draining the bottle of water before discarding it, he was still as thirsty and as overheated as he had been before. Tiny beads of perspiration glistened on her skin. A single drop broke away from the strap at her neck, ran down her naked spine, and pooled in one of the dimples on either side of her spine, above the curve of her arse. His thumbs could be so at home in those dimples...and his tongue too. What would she taste like?

  
**_Seriously? Get a grip Hatake and concentrate._**

  
        Anko was dancing so close, her dress was catching and folding against his leg. Kakashi was mesmerised by the hem of her dress, wondering if she was wearing anything underneath...

  
         It was an unpleasant surprise to find that he was in a state of semi-arousal. His body over- sensitised to light, heat and the accidental and non-accidental collisions of her body.

**_What the hell is she doing? And, God what's it doing to me._ **

  
          Too soon, a sharp step on his foot attracted his attention - a bad sign that he even needed a cue. God, he was barely keeping it together but he moved quickly, through the crowd as if heading for the toilet plucking Bullring's wallet as easily as a book from a shelf.

  
         A quick sweep of the bathroom first before he selected the nearest the cubicle, as Kakashi flipped down the lid of the toilet before sitting down. Thick with cash and receipts and it sprung open without much protest. Quickly, fingers skimmed credit cards, a driving licence, then finally a business card:

Dr. Tzukaki Koje. Chief Clinical Officer -Pharmacology.

**_Pharmacology? Well I suppose having a PHD doesn't mean you always make good life choices._ **

  
          Kakashi felt the lanyard and key before he saw it in a hidden compartment.

_**Jackpot.** _

  
          Heading back after the switch was made, Kakashi slipped it back. Anko was waiting for him, she began descending the staircase which led to the exit, he pushed through the crowd and followed. Suddenly she stumbled, reaching for him to steady herself. But it was only a ruse, an excuse to touch him, her hand had brushed his ass before her touch crept up the small of his back. Fingers tapped and stroked a series of numbers, transmitting straight to his groin. 

  
**_I can definitely play that game too._**

  
        It was the climax of hours of being teased by the proximity of her body, for losing a sense of himself. Before realising a decision had been made, Kakashi had caught her hand, pulling her towards him with such force that she lost her footing. With a slight shove, he had pushed Anko against the wall, her body had stiffened, at this distance no mistaking his erection flush against her stomach. Sweeping a hand up from the top of her thigh, beyond the resistance and scratch of lace from her underwear until he was cupping that ass with his free hand.  
     

**_So that answered that one._ **

          Kakashi felt a spike of misplaced triumph and glee at the discovery. Feeding Anko the coordinates again, on the same spot on the small of her back, using the cover of that ridiculous dress and their position in the corner. There was no response but then she dipped her head in assent.

        Releasing her, it was as if the volume had increased and colour had flooded back into reality. Anko had been holding her breah, but her chest was heaving now. Kakashi felt that carnal flare and die as though snuffed out by an invisible hand, as Anko looked at him as though seeing him for the first time.

  
_**Fuck.**_

  
_**Fuck.** _

  
_**Fuck.** _

  
          Regret and shame were unfurling like a tendril from a vine, slowly taking a hold of his insides. Tiger woman was surveying the scene, sensing the tension between them. A hard shove had launched Kakashi backwards as he stumbled a few steps down the stairs. Electric with fury, Tiger's eyes narrowed, as hands formed into fists.

  
         But Anko was fast, like a cat soliciting attention from her master, Anko rubbed her face against her neck, curling her body around her, slipping her hand into Tiger's. She might have been Anko's 'in' but the intimacy there...Just how good a little actress was she? Or had he misjudged it?

  
"I'm sorry," Kakashi shouted, as he held his arms up. " I didn't know."

  
         The gesture, combined with the wrist band was enough - she was allowing herself to be placated. Turning her back on Kakashi and heading back up the staircase - he had been dismissed. Tiger reached out her hand, starting a stroke at Anko's thigh, over her ass, up her back, under her arm, then her breast before Tiger's hand was on the back of her neck.

  
           The display was as crass as a dog with a cocked leg against a lamp post - there was no mistaking the meaning. A sudden, fierce atavastic urge to attack Tiger pulsed in Kakashi but he did nothing as he watched them ascend the staircase. Anko was almost out of his sight line but then the final signal at her fingertips:

 ** _Rendevouz 3 hours_**.


	2. Chapter 2

          Unforgiving rain lashed him as Kakashi ran towards the rendezvous point. Despite the grey fug that had descended on the landscape, he was contemplating cracking the sunglasses out as a bid to screen his eyes from the daylight. It was a cruel twist of fate to go from a state of dehydrated delerium to being saturated by water. Three hours? Hardly enough time to make it from his encampment to the coordinates

**_Had she slept? Is she feeling as shit me?_ **

         By Kakashi reckoning they were 1/3 kilometre away from the compound. A building so incongruous to that landscape, it was like a spoon nestled on a bed of grass. The archicture reminded him of a traditonal temple, with a tower located above a curved lintel. However, unlike a temple it was constructed entirely from glass and steel. It was an ideal spot for reconnaissance, the trees and the height of their position protected them from view.

Anko was already there.

"Kakashi, you're on time," she said, as she dropped from a tree, landing beside him."Did someone set fire to your bed?"

       With that the unformed apology lived and died on his lips and boy was he relieved.

"Hilarious."

       Wearing something akin to the all black uniform of Anbu, though without a flak jacket or a chest guard. The sleeves of her uniform came to the wrist and the gloves were short. In place of the animal Anbu mask she had a fabric one pulled up over her nose. The mask revealed only her eyes, nothing affiliating her to the village...

"Yeah, I know," Anko chuckled. " I am your evil twin." Kakashi laughed, eye skimmed over her chest.

**_As if my twin would have tits that big._ **

       Anko was spreading a handdrawn map on the ground. Kakashi crouched down, stunned to discover the detail.

"How did you do this?"

"Tiger. She works security." "

"This is where they are manufacturing?"

"Yeah," Anko said, solemnly. "We only have a few hours to destroy the lab-"

"No, we don't." She was bemused. "What? It's why we are here!"

        Kakashi held a hand up to stop her as he stood up.

"No, my mission is to bring you in without incident and what's to stop me just taking you back now."

"Who knew you were such a tease?" She said coldly. "Why the fuck did you help?"

 ** _It was a bloody good question -wasn't it? You hypocrite?_** ** _Shut up Hatake_**.

"Extract without incident Anko," he said, flatly. "Dragging you out of the club might have given the game away."

"Oh Kakashi," she hissed. "Do you think I'm going to let you drag me anywhere?" She laughed scornfully. "Really, do you think I'm just going to bend over, and hitch up my skirt and allow you to fuck me over?"

        God, she really did have the filthiest mouth. And ofcourse he had already fallen victim to her cheap, pop-psychology as the image of a docile and malleable Anko inviting him to do just that, took root in his mind.

"Give me the pass," Anko hissed, as she held out her hand."I'll do it alone."

"No."

"Kakashi, you have no idea what's at stake-"

"-So you plan on ruining a few nights out-"

         In a flash, a kunai had been unsheathed, and the point at his throat. Skin broke under pressure from the tip and a sudden scent of blood was in the air. Anko bristled with killing intent. Kakashi was dicing with danger but he ignored the urge to dominate her all the same knowing doing nothing would piss Anko off most.

       With a shove she pushed him, then the kunai sank into the ground. A deep breath, then another tact. 

"Ajna isn't just a party drug. They are trying to synthethise a permanent chakra suppressant. Do you think it's an accident where they built the lab? In this diplomatic no man's land. "

"-so the intel goes back to Konoha and-"

"Konoha won't help- can't help us," she spat bitterly. "It's above even the Hokage's pay grade."

          So Anko was metering out her own brand of justice. This was a dereliction of duty that wasn't a derilictuon of duty at all.

"Please Kakashi! " she whispered, supplicating him with the full force of her body. "Please I am begging you! We have to act now. There's a reason you're here. What's a delay of a few days?"

         Hands had worked themselves into his flak jacket as she pleaded, forcing him to look at her.

"Please Kakashi. You can put a fucking collar on me and and I will fucking crawl back to Tsunade on my hands and knees on a leash."

         Her voice was breaking from emotion and tears fell freely down her face. Kakashi took a hold of her wrists to stop her half-throttling him and also as a means to calm her.

"Why Anko?" He asked her gently. "Why are you so desperate to end it?"

          Her mask had fallen from her face, they were so close, as close as lovers, at this distance he could see the tears that clung to her eyelashes, the freckles on the bridge of her nose. Biting her lip as an answer formed.

_**Would it be the truth?** _

        Kakashi eye traced the outline of that mouth, enthralled by those full, sensual lips that were too wide for her face. Anko was a beguiling mix of emotion and it was hard not to moved.

"Orichimaru - it's his research. I've got to be the one-" she said nothing else.

"-Anko, forget about it," he whispered. "Is that your fate? Even if you succeed the only thing that is left is emptiness."

"Kakashi," she said, coldly. "I am not as self-indulgent as that. There's a reason for us to do it and if it's me doing it? Well, that's even better."

         Had Tsunade given him an opportunity for catharsis? Or was his own history and experience affecting his judgement...

"Please trust me," she whispered, face softening.

_**Terrible idea, Hatake.** _

"Trust you?" Kakashi asked, as he unzipped his jacket and removed his forehead protector all the same. " You're a lunatic!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

            Daylight as gloomy and miserable as it was- made it feel so wrong - so counter intuitive to a calendestine operation but yet they had done it. They stood in stream that fed the laboratory, using the reinforeced concrete banks for cover.

"Are these things ever built above ground?" Kakashi mused.

"Nope."

  
          Hoisting herself up, Anko had already summoned the snake by the time Kakashi reached her. It was same size and width as a shoe lace, slowly winding itself round her fingers. Anko brought it close to her mouth as she whispered. The snake's eyelids closed almost lazily in response to her strokes and an affectionate kiss before she slipped him into the water. With a flick of his tail, he was through the grille and gone.

  
"It's lab protocol," Anko said simply, in response to his questioning look. "If there is a suspected impurity in the batch they have to ditch it."

  
"I hope I'd get more than that for a suicide mission."

  
"Well..." she said, amused. "If you asked me nicely." Anko had turned away but he saw a smile linger

  
           Creeping along the bank, she stopped at an alcove above the water line as water thundered beneath them. Both crouched to keep themselves in the shadow. Again, close enough to smell that perfume. Close enough to reach out and touch her...

**_Don't. Do. It. Hatake._ **

  
It must have been half an hour before they saw the smoke rising from the incinerator.

 ** _Go!_ ** Anko signaled.

  
          Making the hand signs quickly, Kakashi held his hand below water level, reversing the flow of water at a rising pressure until the filtration system was overwhelmed. He felt the resistance give, like a drum that had been pierced and sounds of a siren rang in the distance.

 ** _Go!_**  
          They had entered the lab through waste disposal - the only exit/entrance that was not monitored. Anko indicated the staff lockers ahead, Kakashi sprang the lock with a kunai, quikly handing Anko a boiler suit, before stepping into his own. Taking the sunglasses from his pocket Kakashi put them on - adjusting them with a smirk.

"Fucking finally," Anko groaned, as she rolled her eyes.

**_Seriously she needs a bar of soap for that mouth._ **

         Following the noise down the corridor they moved quickly. People in lab coats jostled past them in their haste to get out. They moved past one security guard who was alternating between barking orders into a radio and waving people on towards the exit. Pushing past him, and against the flow of traffic nobody took any notice apart from one smart ass in a suit. 

"Maintenance why don't you go and _do_ some maitaining?!"

  
"Asshole," Anko hissed.

"Temper, temper," Kakashi murmured, as he pulled her along by the elbow. Finally, they broke through the crowd, as they reached the fire door leading to the stair well.

"Another level down?"

"Yep."  
           Sensing the shuriken fly over his shoulder first, before it sliced through the wire. The light at the camera blinked a final time before going out. She had made the shot easily without adjusting her movements. Anyone following them on the monitor would have chalked it up to a technical fault. Kakashi pocketed the shuriken.

"Anko," he said, ruefully. "Ears tend work better attached to the head."

  
"I agree," she said, sweetly. "Still on your head- aren't they?" 

         The water was already ankle deep at the bottom of the stairwell. A wave of water swelled up around them as they pulled the door towards them before it abated, water level lower than before but still deep. The electricity had been cut to that floor so only emergency lights gave illumination. Artifical light played off the surfaces, green, blue and yellow. The door closed behind him and he thought unpleasantly of a tomb. The sirens blared even louder on that level.

  
"Where the hell have you been?!" someone shouted down the corridor. Ahead of them there were four guards standing at the junction, blocking their path looked confused.

  
"Who are you?"

Ofcourse - there just had to be- another party of guards and the real maintenance team right behind them.

 ** _Up_**! 

  
          Anchoring his body, Kakashi allowed Anko to step on his thigh before she launched herself towards a ceiling panel, sliding into the cavity she created with her foot. Extending her hand towards him, their fingers were already entwined before the sparks of the chidori hit the water.

It was over.

         After dropping from the ceiling Kakashi used his chakra to stay above water level. Anko followed suit but she sank through the water with a splash, thinking it better to conserve her chakra.

"Woah," Anko whistled, as she surveyed the damage. It died in her throat when she realised that she had soaked Kakashi head to toe. And she threw back her head and roared with laughter.

  
"In there," He growled, as drops of water dripped from his hand. Anko followed, still fighting to compose herself.

          Swiping one of the passes from the guards gave them access to a small conference room. It was backbreaking work, but neither complained as they piled up the unconcious guards and maintenance men. Passes and radios had been unclipped and destroyed as they took what they needed before they left.

**_Dr. Tzukaki Koje_ **

  
           The plaque glistened in the semi-darkness, beckoning them down the hallway. Kakashi tried the card. And then again, before it flashed red.

"They've found him Kakashi," Anko whispered, putting a hand to prevent him doing it again. "Access has been rescinded. We need to trip the fire system."

 ** _Well, that's easy enough_**.

  
       As the kunai sailed down the corridor, the papertag exploded, and the siren wauled louder as lights went from blue to red. Kakashi was through the door first. Anko followed before she screamed. The door had closed fast on her wrist, she had pulled it through but the door was now locked.

"-I'm sorry Kakashi-" He shook his head dismissing the apology.

"How's your hand?"

  
"I'll live," she hissed, as she flexed her fingers and wincing as she rotated her hand. The laptop had been flipped over, as she used a small screwdriver to remove the panel.

"Get the safe. Code's 38-28-39"

Punching in the code quickly, Kakashi yanked the door but it wouldn't budge. Again, the same combination but no give.

"Are you sure? "

"Yes!" she snapped, as she continued to crush the hard drive with a paperweight. "Try it again, then the hash symbol."

The door swung open.

  
**_You're a fucking idiot Hatake._ **

  
"Why were you so sure?" he muttered, as he placed the hard drives on the desk. Anko took one and began removing the panel.

" -girlfriend's dimensions," she muttered." -mine too."

          Perhaps it was from the extertion of destroying the hard drives, but had she gone a little red? He said nothing as he busied himself with preparing the paperwork, feeling a touch warm too.

**_38-28-39 hey?_ **

  
        Using a fire jitsu to create a fire in the safe, he fed paper files watching the flames swallow them hungrily. Anko tossed in the discs from the hard drives.

"Ugh- that smells awful!"

  
          But suddenly he felt it - a vice like grip on his chest unrelated to the fumes. Anko clawed at the maintenance uniform, hooking her fingers into the neck of her own jumper.

**_Feed a flame, starve a fire..._ **

  
"Air filtration system," he choked.

"No- shit- Kakashi," Anko spluttered. 

           Anko was at the door trying to get leverage with the tip of the kunai but if they had switched the air off to that level...  
Eyes scanned the room. The safe it was recessed in an alcove. Why? Was there a cavity in the wall? Dawning comprehension broke - one panel had a silicone sealant afixed to each edge to make it air tight...

"Anko!" He shouted, as he indicated the panel.

           They worked quickly using their kunai to slice through the silicone. Fingers fumbled, bodies clashed as they prised the panel off. Relief swelled with the air that pooled in his lungs, turning to Anko knowing he probably had that same goofy grin too.

  
**_Thank fuck for electric risers._ **

  
**_Go!_ **

  
           Pushing Anko through, heat seared with the introduction of oxygen, flames lapped at his back but Kakashi ignored them as he set the paper bombs. Pulling himself up after her, Anko had climbed about 12 metres ahead. Scaling it quickly, they were both two levels up when the paper bombs went off, sending a blast of heat and smoke up the shafts of the riser. And Kakashi was In reaching distance of her ankle when the radio crackled at Anko's hip. She must have heard it too - there would be a welcome party at the top.


	4. Chapter 4

           

"What's wrong?" Anko asked, as he tugged at her foot.

"Wait."

  
            Wrapping the electrical cords round his arm, he used chakra to anchor him to the spot before he made the hand signs. With a poof of smoke a clone appeared beneath him. Kakashi moved to one side creating room for his clone to get past. The riser was small - not intended to accomodate people.    

          Climbing over him quickly and carelessly, he seemed to make a point of elbowing Kakashi as he passed.

**_What's with the attitude buddy?!_ **

  
         Now level with Anko, she had moved to give him room too but suddenly he was unconcerned with the lack of space. Pace slowed considerably as he reached her, the clone pulled his torso up, pressing himself against her calves, thighs, then her hip, as his hand brushed hers.

  
**_Oh, very intimate._ **

  
The clone brought his other hand up, one long, slow and unbroken stroke up her body, before it rested on wires next to her chest ** _._**

**_Noooooo._ **

  
           The clone was past her now, his groin loitered at her eye level before he was up and out. With her free hand Anko slowly fanned herself, looking down at the real Kakashi, more than a little entertained by his expression.

  
**_Yeah, yeah, laugh it up_**

         They were only seconds behind him, but in that time he had created a earth wall and shed the maintenance uniform and held a number of shruiken in one hand. **_  
_**

"Archives," she mouthed, before the mask came up. "2 o'clock."

         The archive was essentially a bookcase on an ernomous scale - a perfect marriage of form and function - in place of corporate artwork or a trite water feature. It filled the recess behind the reception desk, taking up one side of the entire building. There must have been thousands of books and scrolls behind the glass.

  
       Leaping from the gallery, he sped past the guards who were woefully ill-equipped to deal with shinobi. They had fired metal bolts from cross bows after him, but the fastest guard was only able to make contact with his shadow.

**_Chsnkkk!_ **

  
         Metal cannisters scuttled towards them, emitting thick, angry plumes of smoke. His lungs burned, and eyes streamed as he was temporarily blinded by the smoke, only reassured of Anko's nearby presence by the sound of her coughing beside him. No protection had been afforded by the fabric masks. Suddenly, pain spiked, he touched the spot on his thigh and found it, a syringe dart loaded with that all-too-familar iridescent sheen and his heart sank as he memories that weren't his swamped him.

              Yanking out another syringe from his stomach, plunger fully distintended. Frustration caused him to fling it on the floor and crush it underfoot. Fingers formed signs, but in place of a fireball jitsu a flame like that from a candle flickered and died on his lips. Anko emerged from the smoke, he watched her pull a syringe from her shoulder and another from her neck.

"Clone?"

  
"Shit."

  
          Both looked towards the archive which loomed large. Without jitsu the only hope of of destroying the lab lay in their bombs and traversing the lower ground now saturated with guards.

  
**_"Well?"_**

           Anko nodded in agreement, her mouth set in a grim line. Leaping first, Anko landed like a cat, centre of gravity close to the ground and leg extended. Kakashi followed, and the ring of guards tightened with more than two dozen surrounding them. The guards nearest them flicked their batons out, and they ran towards them.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let them hit you,"  she said with a grin.

**_Thanks - such great advice Anko._ **

  
           The guards were trained and skilled in hand-to-hand combat, not at the level of shinobi but enough to pose a problem. Kakashi parried and blocked the advances with ease, his movements were economical, without flourish like Anko. Watching her out of the corner of his eye, he saw her hands on the guard's back bringing his groin in to meet the full force of her knee. Kakashi winced, as he felt a pang of sympathy radiating from the same region.

         Exploiting Kakashi's lapse of attention, a guard struck him hard accross his lower back.

**_Really?_ **

  
          Grabbing his wrist, Kakashi held him in place as he launched a foot into his armpit hearing a sickening crunch as the man collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony. Half of the guards were on the floor now. Though only one or two guards engaged them at a time, the others rained blows of them from the baton.

           Faced with a woman - fast, tenacious and revelling in the violence. Her baton had connected with him more than any other, but he had seen an opening, he brought his foot up in an arc intending to unbalance her. Anticipating it, she had leapt up but he had the baton preventing her from driving it down. An elbow to her face would have ended it but he hesitated for a fraction of a second. With a smirk, she twisted the base and another part of the baton shot into his stomach with the force of a punch.

  
**_That's what you get for being a sexist Hatake._ **

        But he didn't hesitate again, and she was down. The guards lay around them now groaning and barely moving. Panting with exhaustion, sick with influx of adrenaline, as all parts of his body protested loudly.

**_Pain can wait._ **

  
"The desk," Anko shouted, shoving him towards the marble reception area.

           He vaulted over it the desk. There was a glass door sealing the entrance to an antechamber which moderated the temperature and atmosheric conditions of the books and scrolls organised around a rectangular pillar. An ornamental staircase spiralling up the outside.

  
**_How the hell are we_** ** _going to get in?_ **

  
"Both keys need to be turned for the doors to open," she shouted over her shoulder, already at the panel closest to them ** _._**

"Down there!"

  
           The panel was sign posted. Throwing the door open and he turned the key closest to him. One of two lights above the entrance to the archive flashed green. Racing her there, he waited for the other light but it only flashed and died. Anko tried it again, the light glowed then spluttered and died.

**_Shit._ **

"Kakashi, it won't stay in place -."

"Ko!!!"

  
Tiger was walking towards them, she was at the other side of the lobby, 50 metres away. Fury animated every feature of her face. She held the cross bow at them, closing an eye to focus her aim. It was idiocy, the bolt would never hit them if it continued on the trajectory...

           Then full force of another decision he had not been party to manifested in an explosion of pain and confusion. Thrown violently into the antechamber by the blast, glass shattered around him. Kakashi had gotten access to the archives alright but at what cost?

Anko was seperated from him on the wrong side of the glass. Because ofcourse she had stayed to hold the key in place to give him access.

  
          How had he missed it? Tiger had been aiming for the oxygen cylinders stored in the emergency grab bags for medics - knowing that the electrified bolt would trigger the blast.

  
          Glass crunched underfoot as he ran to the door. Anko was crumpled in a heap, but her head turned towards him. Both lights had now died, there was no way through for either of them.

**_Go!_ **

  
**_For fuck sake Anko! You are a fucking lunatic._ **

  
**_Go!_**

           Thumping the glass furiously, finding it impossible to leave her. But Anko leaving him. Slinking away, as she flipped him the finger over her shoulder,  smirking as though she could hear the litany of abuse he was hurling after her as she prepared to face Tiger alone.

  
**_You're not leaving her to die - she's a big girl. You need to finish it Hatake._ **

  
          Grinding his teeth, anger and fury drove him, he worked fast positioning kunai, and setting paper bombs, allowing himself glimpses of the fight. Kakashi needed to trust her skills, she was a shinobi of the leaf too. Now at the top the archive, he was able to admire the intricate pattern he had created with the metal wire, like a spider web. There was one emergency exit that had another glass antechamber leading to the roof, it had only one switch that he could see. Go, she had said. She had given him the finger even but despite that but how could he do it with her still inside? 

**_Come on, Hatake. Come on._**

            He had only minutes, seconds until it was going to blow. Cradling his last paper bomb he ran, scrabbled and free-fell down the length of the building barely connecting to the fire escape or fabric of the building. Up ahead he spotted her, he lit the paper bomb and threw it against the reinforced glass.

  
**_Boooooom!_ **

  
          Throwing himself on the ground - hoping she would understand that it was only dress rehearsal before the big show. Too soon it happened.

  
**_Booooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmm!_ **

  The bombs had been set to detonate close together so it sounded like one continuous blast instead of a series of smaller ones. Pushing himself up, disorientated, senses and reason almost completely evading him. The door to the lab. 

**_Where is she?_ **

  
            Up ahead, silouhettes danced in the smoke, his heart leapt and sank in the same moment. Anko climbed her body, foot to knee to shoulder, wrapping her legs around her neck trying to cut off her air supply but Tiger only fell, slamming Anko into the ground. It was a dirty fight, Anko had pressed every advantage but she was badly injured, so speed and training weighed less against Tiger's brute strength and her killing intent.  
A hand reached for her kunai pouch but she pulled it back empty. God he had never felt the weighty presence of his own weapons as much as he did then.Tiger's mouth curved into a grin, cruel and triumphant and awful.

  
            Dodging the attack, Tiger grabbed Anko's bad wrist, twisting it until she was on the ground contorting in pain. A sickness stewed in Kakashi, as he watched powerless. Tiger dragged Anko towards the wall, she took a fire extinguisher to a glass cabinet. With the glass shattering, came an awful realisation.

  
**_The fire axe. Oh God the fire axe._**

      With renewed anxiety, he rammed the door, frantic with fear.   
  
**_No! Not another fucking comrade._**

  
      A kick with brutal force, into Anko's stomach, followed by another then another before finally she curled into the foetal position.

**_No! No!_ **

  
Using her boot she pinned Anko's good arm in place, disregarding the other as it lay almost redundant across Anko's stomach. 

**_No!_ **

  
           One backwards swing then the axe hung in the air above Anko, before she would bring it down.

**_NO!! WAIT!!_ **

         Metal glinted in a way that was senseless but there was no mistake. Anko held one last kunai in her hand, that wasnt as fucked as she had let them believe. Driving it up, she carved a deep path along Tiger's femoral artery. Without hesitation a deep slice opening the artery on her other thigh, mirroring the damage to the first.

            And the axe... the axe was now falling the wrong way. Slipping through Tiger's fingers behind her back clattering on the ground, then landing with the handle between her legs as rivulets of blood ran down her leg soaking her uniform from blue to black. Slumping on to her knees, like a puppet who had its strings cut. Disbelief etched on to her face.

**_Oh dear, sweet god, it had been a motherfucking feint all along._ **

         Kakashi could have cried from relief. A bold and brilliant and wonderful deception from that little actress that had meant she lives.

  
        As Tiger's blood pooled beneath her, it seemed the anger and need for violence leeched out too. Tiger reached for Anko and in those last lonely moments before death, all had been forgiven. And it didn't matter that Anko had been the architect of her demise. Anko had cupped Tiger's face, as their lips met. It felt like an intrusion witnessing this perverse act of intimacy but they were all unified in her death.

**_Don't look away Hatake - when you dance with death -_** **_this is how it ends._ **

  
        Was this another performance? But even at that distance, he saw tears running down Anko's face, clearing tracts down through the soot. Tiger gripped her arm, hand on her neck but her grasp soon slackened. Gently, Anko allowed the weight of Tiger's body to meet the ground.

  
          Suddenly she was back through the doors with him, and they ran together in silence. He reached out to her, urging her to go on, reassuring her by the needless contact.

It was over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko has some unusual first aid tips. Kakashi is surprisingly game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't try this at home kids!

            Kakashi had no recollection of the journey back to the original coordinates, where they had stowed their things. He stood and watched the fire engulfing the building, smoke rising up like a black pillar, as fire engines battled to master the blaze.

"For fuck sake," Anko grumbled. "Stupid tree."

            Missing the tree trunk she had been aiming for, Anko slumped against it for support instead. Hair was plastered to head with sweat, the dust, debris colouring it so it looked closer to Kakashi's than her own deep purple. Blood poured from both ears, violent streaks of blood contrastin under a cloud of grey. Grabbing water from his pack, Kakashi drank deeply then he knelt beside her, shaking her gently.

"Mmmm."

  
"Hey, look at me." Kakashi tipped her face up, She winced.

  
"Anko, you need to open your eyes to do that." She snorted, but submitted to the request. Satisfied, he offered her some water. She took the container and winced.

"Are you hurt Kakashi?"

"I'll live," he said, with a grim smile. "Come on, we need to move." Shouldering his own bag first before he reached for hers, Anko shot him a dirty look and pulled it away.

  
"Fine," he said, as he held his hands up. Anko stood up, pulling the strap over her shoulders before she leapt into the trees, leaving a trail of leaves for Kakashi to follow.

            Anko had been right about the security detail. Far too occupied trying to contain the damage and salvage the research they would not have the resources to pursue them. That hardly had an affect on Anko's speed - determined as she was to put as much distance between them and the lab as quickly as possible at whatever cost. Silently, Kakashi kept pace with her, his feet and hands barely making contact with the landscape as they flew towards the border of fire nation.

       Finally, she stopped at a stream. The colour of the late afternoon sky finally giving way to pink and orange. Filling her bottle she turned away from him, taking small sips and cradling it in her good arm like a child would hold a toy.

"Anko," she turned, and he tossed her a ration bar.

  
"Eat something," he said gently. "It'll make you feel better."

  
"I don't deserve to feel better," she muttered, bitterly.

           God, was that tone and look all too familiar. She attacked the bar with gusto clearly regretting the comment that hung between them which couldn't be unsaid.

"Hey kid, you might want to try chewing that," he said, with a sly grin. "I would hate to fail a mission on a technicality - just think of all the paperwork."

  
          Freezing, just for a second before her face relaxed and he knew that he had pitched it exactly right. Slowly, she exagerated her chewing and swallowing, before she stuck her tongue out and pulled her eye down, which made him laugh.

"Come on pops."

  
            They journeyed on in silence but the pace had slowed considerably until finally they were there had arrived at dusk. Dumping his bag in the cave, he had offered to find firewood but now he stood at the mouth of the cave, daring himself to enter but she had already spotted him, as the length of the shadow he cast fell over her.

"Hey."

"Hey" he busied himself making a fire.

"Should I take first watch?" She asked.

  
"My ninken are working a perimeter," he said, simply." We'll be fine until morning."

**_Fine...and alone. Had she already realised that?_ **

  
        There was a reason they were despatched in 3-4 man squads and never 2, and never shinobi that were known to be in a relationship -that dynamic was dangerous. Training ecouraged you to have your team mates in your mind during a mission, you are intuiting their moves and thoughts and it was so easy to confuse it for something more meaningful. How many missions had been compromised in the heat of the moment. A sense of shame as he thought about his past self - his worst self and what he would be doing in his place right now.

  
"Kakashi-", she called, as she threw a couple of ration bars at him. "Mmmm, your favourite."

  
Holding one she had unwrapped, she inspected it with trepidation.

"You think they could make these taste better." She bit it, her wide mouth down turned.

  
"A bar contains all the nutrients and sustenance you need for 6 hours'. The flavour's immaterial."

Anko threw her head back and roared with laughed, then a hand flew to her neck to brace it and another round her ribs.

"Ow..ow. Are you being sponsored Nin-kitchen or something?"

  
"Alright chuckles," he said as he tilted his head. " I'll just have yours then."

           Her mouth hung open in mock outrage she put her ration bar behind her, and cocked her fingers as though challenging him. He turned away from her to find his water bottle. Pulling his mask down, as he ate his ration bar back facing her.

  
"Have you done an eval'?" Anko asked.

**_I did half-consider it when taking a leak ealier._ **

  
"No," he admitted. Scratching his head with the back of his hand, slightly embrassed.  
She rolled her eyes.

  
"Yeah, I know rookie mistake."

  
"C minus," she mock-scolded, waggling her finger. "Must try harder."

  
Standing up, Anko brushed the debris off her uniform with her uninjured hand.

"I'll give you some time."

  
            It was protocol to carry out an assessment and catalogue any injuries sustained in the field. Full awareness of any physical shortcomings meant that you could make quick adjustments to a journey or a battle and how immediately medical intervention was required. It was a safeguarding practice, a cornerstone of training and not something to disregarded.

        Starting first at the bottom, he found the bandages around his lower legs were stiff with grime, dirt and sweat.

 _ **Nice**_.

  
         Kakashi alternated standing on each foot and flexed his feet, ankle and calves allowing the blood to circulate. Stretching his legs and thighs, taking note of the pain and areas of numbness but no real cause for concern. He flicked his eyes at the entrance of the cave but there was no sign of Anko.

  
_**If Tiger was anything to go by she's not going to give a shit about your ass, pal.** _

  
           Grabbing the med pack out of his bag, he dropped his trousers, quickly running his hands up his legs and backs of his thighs, the firm, broad strokes returned nothing.                  

          Fingers pressed the raised edges of the puncture mark created by the syringe dart. Pervesely relishing the prickle of pain as he checked the blood that oozed reassuree to find it was a good colour with no trace of infection. He growled at the sting from the saline solution, swabbed it dry and applied a sterile dressing, smoothing it over the silver hairs that dusted his thighs.

  
_**That's going to be a bitch coming off.**_

         Hearing Anko come in, he yanked his trousers up but with the bandages he managed to get them to mid-thigh only.There was nothing but a jockstrap protecting his cock and balls, his cheeks were bare as the day he was born. But if she had seen him with his ass out she was pretending she hadn't.

  
"I found berries," she said brightly, "I've washed them in the stream. Uh...have you finished?"

  
"Not yet - are you sure they are alright?"  
She had already started eating them.

"Yeah, 'course," she said with her mouth full. "They are fine!"

 _ **Sure**_...

  
            Carefully removing his top and he knew this is where he sustained the most damage. The flak jacket provides so much protection, it had been a wrench to be without it at the lab. The jumper caught and snagged on sharp edges as it was coming off his back, not a good sign. Stiff with blood, the smell pooled in his nostrils. Starting with his hands and arms he was satisfied that there he had only bruises, welts and a cuts but otherwise fine.

         Then breathing deeply, he could his chest constricting as if a band was across it, he fingered the edge of his rib cage  
 

_**Bruised ribs? I would know if I cracked one.** _

  
         Stroking the grooves of his stomach, chest. He stretched and rotated his arms, shoulders and head. Pain seared in the left shoulder, as he rotated it and lifted above his head.

  
_**Man, that hurts.**_

  
        But it was oddly satisfying to feel bones clicking and creaking back into place all the same.

  
"It's your back -Kakashi- that's kind of fucked," Anko said matter-of-factly, between berries. "Glass mostly."

"You  have such a delicate way of speaking Anko," he deadpaned. "I can't tell you how much I admire it."

"What do you want me to say princess?" Anko laughed." It's like someone tried to force you in to a wood chipper."

  
Grunting, he knelt down to look through his med kit.

_**What idiot packed this?** _

  
"Do you have tweezers Anko? I haven't brought any."

  
         Rummaging through her own med kit, she pulled out a pair of violently pink ones and walked over to him.

  
"Let me."

            He looked at them dubiously but sat down anyway, crossed-legged and facing away from her. Kneeling beside him, she cleaned her hand and the tweezers, then laid a square of sterile gauze over his hand. The pace of preparation was slow and methodical.

  
"Relax..." She urged, gently. "Or try to relax you massive control freak."

  
       He chuckled but took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

  
"There are...16... no 17 lesions. I'm going to remove then clean each one, working down. Ready?"

  
_**Go**_! He gestured.

"Soooo cute," she murmured." Really."

As Anko worked, she described what she was doing as the debris slowly emerged from his skin. The force of the blast had driven some deep and the scratch and pinching of the tweezers unpleasant.

_**Why didn't you take painkillers idiot?** _

  
           Grunting, he recoiled from her touch for perhaps the third time so she lay her injured arm on his shoulder to still him, he could feel the heat emanating from the inflammation.

         Feeling a flicker of shame then, he had forgotten how injured and the pain she would be too. Kakashi didn't move again, she took out the twisted shrapnel and laid it on the gauze with the tweezers.

  
"Wait a sec'," Anko said as she stood, and yawned with a little stretch. He looked at the gauze with detached interest.

  
"You know, there's a better way of doing this..." she said, as she knelt beside him again.

  
"I'm all ears."

  
"Lie down," she urged. "It might feel weird at first."

  
          Twisting round to look at her with alarm and instantly regretting it. He straightened up again.

  
"What is it?" She didn't answer him, but he felt her hands on his shoulder. A thumb massaged the place where neck joined back with her and he relaxed into her touch waiting. Below his shoulder blade he felt it, moist, warm, softer and gentler than the tweezers.

  
**_Okay, weird was an understatement._ **

  
         Feeling her lips on his skin, and then gentle suction as she sucked the shard of glass out of the wound. And then the sudden bite of the saline solution a punishing contrast from her the mouth. So grateful the sound was muffled in his mask. It was easier to use suction to coax and tease, letting it find the easiest way out with his blood. But Kakashi was suffering...He was tempted to crack a joke about hygiene, or insist that she use the tweezers - anything to stop the air of intimacy fostering further.

**_Don't. Think. About. It. Hatake._ **

He winced.  
"Sorry, that's the final one...I think I've got enough chakra for the worst ones. It should be fine once the dressing is on."

"Thanks." He said,gruffly. Slowly she applied her chakra, it felt like a snake undulating on the surface, insinuating itself into the wound, bringing the edges together like a coil tightening.

  
**_Your chakra pal? It would be like a dog's._ **

  
"Sit up for me," she murmured. " Your dressings will adhere better."

          Without complaint, he did as he was told. Anko arranged the dressings, than began to wrap the bandage him, ensuring they were secure and tight but allowing him enough room to breathe. Carefully she passed the bandage under his arms, then looped them back, she tucked the end in and pinned it. Slowly, she pulled her arms back but then she stopped.

  
**_What the hell?!_ **

  
            Burying her face into his back, she had whispered something now lost in the bandage. Her arms had tightened around him, desperately making his ribs ache. It was so unexpected, he hadn't known what to do so he held his arms up partly in shock.

   
_"I don't deserve to feel better," she had said._

  
        Though awkwardly positioned and his chest protesting violently, he turned to return the hug. Arms falling around her, and he rested his face on her head breathing in the faintest scent of something he had smelt at the club. She would be feeling it too, reliving the guilt, the trauma and elation of a successful mission. Cycling through a storm of emotions as it raged with no sign of breaking.

  
**_What are you doing? Wake the fuck up, Hatake._**

  
         Opening his eyes, he took a hold of her   shoulders and pushed her away, it hadn't been meant cruelty but he knew that it had cut as deep as a knife. A hand was still on her arm, he could pull her back...but then a stupid voice that hardly sounded like him had interceded.

  
"Anko," he said in a whisper but then louder, as a hand continued to linger on her arm.

"We should get some sleep now. We've got a long way to go." His voice rang loudly in the silence.

  
**_Who the fuck are you convincing Hatake?_ **

  
           But Anko was already up, shrugging off his hand, as she turned away from him as she fussed about with her med kit. Finally, it was slung unceremoniously into her rucksack before Anko sat heavily on her sleeping bag.

  
"Kakashi?" She murmured, zipping herself in.

  
"Yeah?"

  
"I really hope you're not a snorer."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko finds medical attention from an unlikely source.
> 
> Awkward bed time arrangements and mixed signals lead to frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read beyond the asterisks if you are not interested in lemons!
> 
> Also very full of cursing too.

          Anko, Kakashi and Pakun looked up at the sign.

  
"You're joking?" Anko said, a pitch higher than usual.

Pakkun, tilted his head appealing to Kakashi.  
"You said she needed urgent medical attention, boss."

"I'll walk it off-"

         Kakashi grabbed Anko forcefully by the shoulders, and began to march her towards the building.

  
"You- can't-walk- off-a-broken-wrist-Anko," every word was punctuated with a little shove.

"It needs to be set immediately. Come on, I've had to do this before with another ...nin."

"Who?!" Anko asked, eyes narrowing with suspicion, as she resisted.

  
            Exchanging a long look with Pakkun behind her back, silent understanding passed between them.

"Classified-" Kakashi said with a final shove, that launched her into the empty waiting room.

  
"Good morning, Dotori Animal Hospital General how may I help you?"

            The receptionist ignored them, holding out a finger indicating that they should wait. Anko gave Kakashi a dirty look. Taking a seat, she began flicking through a magazine, occasionally giving him a look of resentment as she huffed and sulked. His lips twitched under the mask as he fought laughter.

  
**_It really is the gift that keeps on giving..._ **

**_"_** Yes....yes. No, I'm afraid you will need to make a double appointment if you would like that procedure."

  
          Kakashi waited patiently as the receptionist finished the call. Turning away from him with disinterest, she began to fuss with files which looked had every appearance of being perfectly organised.

"Excuse me."

  
"Yes? How may I help you?"

 _ **Time for the charm offensive**_.

  
"I wonder if you could," he said, as he swooped Pakkun up in his arms. "My dog is very unwell, and I would like to see a vet right away please."

  
        Frowning, the receptionist looked up at Kakashi before she registered the odd apparel. Eyes flitted between one and the other, widening in recognition. His hold on Pakkun tightened, and boy, did Kakashi know he would have hell to pay later.

            At the prompt, Pakkun held a paw up to his mouth and coughed in a very un-canine like way.

"But you're leaf sh-"

  
           Kakashi put a finger to his lips conspiratorial, as he pretended to look around in case non-existent clients were eavesdropping.

  
"It is a matter of importance," he whispered with intensity, as he held her gaze. " I would really, really appreciate it if we could be seen."

**_Sold! And without genjitsu._ **

  
          Ignoring the phone, she ushered them into a clinic room inflated with self-importance and keen to be part of the machinations of the leaf shinobi network. Within minutes she had shoved the vet into the room, dabbing at tea stains on his coat as he had clearly been at lunch.

  
          The vet was pleasant enough. If he was surprised to be treating leaf-shinobi he didn't show it. Leaving them to get a copy of the x-ray, Kakashi heard a clattering sound.

  
"Can you take a seat already?" Kakashi snapped, as he snatched something from Anko's hand.

  
          He was now holding the remaining part of the model skeleton of a lizard. The rest of the model had been disseminated. Kakashi groaned as he surveyed the damage.

"I think it was like that already," she said solemnly.

  
          Atleast Anko had the grace to look guilty as she took the tail from him, arranging the pieces in a pile before laying a paper towel over it and making a face.

"Sit. Down. Now." He growled into her ear, as he steered her towards a seat.

"Is it a matter of importance and would you really, really appreciate it Kakashi?" she teased, as she perched on the edge of her seat. With a look from him she placed a finger on her lips promising to say no more, sinking more deeply.

Pakkun wheezed with laughter.

  
_**Man is she annoying**_.

  
          Kakashi instincts were right. Anko's had perforated ear drums, a sprained neck and a broken wrist that had required resetting. Now she had her left arm in a plaster cast from hand to elbow, the vet had to cut her jumper to in order to fit it.The receptionist had let them out of the back door, bowing deeply which they returned continuing the farce. Slipping his bag over his shoulders.

"Do you need help with your bag?" He regretted it immediately.

"No," Anko huffed, struggling to sling her bag on." I _don't_ need help with my bag actually."

"Thanks for _your_ help Pakkun," she said pointedly. "Good bye for now."

"What did I say?!" Kakashi called after her.

          Pakkun gave him a look halfway between pity and amusement, as he inclined his head.

"Boss."

With a poof of smoke, Kakashi was alone.  
  
        Again, another unrelenting journey as Anko raced ahead of him, half- ignoring him. And Kakashi was more than relieved to see the town ahead. The first inn at the edge of the town was crowded, alive with customers despite the late hour. Looking from Kakashi to Anko, taking in their appearance she hesitated

  
"I'm afraid we have only one room left," she said politely." It is a double. Would that be suitable?"

"Yes-"

  
"No, let's try somewhere else."

  
"You can try somewhere else my friend," she said stubbornly, as she jutted out her chin. "I'm staying right here. I'm starving and they have a restuarant."

  
"Fine" he said, resolve crumbling. The inn keeper nodded, with some trepidation signaled a porter over. They thanked her followed him to their room. Anko ducked in to the bathroom as Kakashi, surveyed the room scratching his head.

  
_**Definitely only one bed.** _

"I'm having a shower."

"Shall I wait in the restaurant?" Anko ducked her head out and looked at him.

"Um...could I have some help first?"

  
_**Help?**_

  
"Can you cut off my sweater?"

  
"Are you going to ignore me for three hours' if I do?" He teased. "I mean, that would be an incentive if anything."

Anko pursed her lips.

"No," she said, artfully. "I asked for your help, so there was no assumption that I needed help. Do you see the distinction Hatake?"

"Oh, yes." Kakashi nodded, sagely. "Great, big distinction... Huge."

"Just cut it off jackass. I'm never going to get it over my neck."

_**What are you waiting for?** _

          Taking a kunai from his weapons pouch, he hesitated before lifting the cut made at the sleeve by the vet.

"It's only a sweater, for fuck sake."

"Fine."

_**Am I literally ripping clothes off Anko Mitarashi?** _

            Holding a towel over her chest, a network of colourful bruises and cuts revealed themselves as her shoulders, arms appeared. Wrapping it round herself removing the remains of the sweater, dumping it unceremoniously into the waste bin.

"Thanks."

"No worries," he was almost out of the door when-

"-Kakashi!"

  
          Anko was clearly grappling with something as she chewed on her bottom lip.

  
"Could you wash my hair?" She whispered. "Please?"

**_Well, that was unexpected. How much had that cost her?_ **

  
"-Or don't - I mean you're the one hanging out with me all the way back to the village."

"I would be delighted," Kakashi said rather graciously, as he pocketed the kunai and began to remove his gloves.

  
"But can you not look so delighted about it?" She muttered, with a scowl. "It's sickening." The grin broadened, under the mask.

          Taking a seat on the rim of the bath, she cradled the cast with her good arm resting it in her lap. Pushing the sleeves of his own sweater, he tested the water before applying it to her hair. Anko tipped her head back and winced.

  
"Here."

            Snaking a hand round to support her neck. Closing her eyes, he felt her relax, although her mouth was pulled into a perpetual pout. That same scent that he had smelt at the club, and the lab filled the bathroom as he gently lathered and rinsed her hair, finding a childish delight in seeing and being the catalyst for change. Returning the shower head to the cradle he stood up and stretched.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Anko rolled her eyes at the needless politeness,  but he saw it - the small smile that lingered.

  
         Picking a booth away from the other patrons, behind a plant, he had pulled a screen to block the table for good measure. Stomach grumbling, he satisfied himself with the salty, crisp seaweed they kept at the tables to encourage you to drink. Finally she emerged in a jumper the sleeve stetched mercilessly over the cast and that orange skirt she normally wore without the body armour. Spotting him, she stood at the entrance of fort before she waded through, battling with the plant and screen as she prentended to wipe her brow from exhaustion.

"Alright," he laughed. "Just sit down, clown town. "

  
        Slipping into the booth across, probably intending to sit cross-legged at first, then as an afterthought she shifted into a more demure position but it was too late, he had seen already seen tiniest flash of black at odds with the colour of her skirt, and bare thighs.

_**Dear god, why me?** _

  
"It smells so good!" At a volume much louder than necessary, as she grabed a menu. "What are you having?"

  
"Miso soup with egg plant, some fish, rice maybe."

  
"Really?" Anko was aghast. "That's what you want to eat after all those ration bars for days on end?!"

  
"What's wrong with that?"

  
           A waiter approached their table, barely in to his twenties but Kakashi noted that he was already taller and broader than him. Hesitating at the edge of the table, he waited but Anko beckoned him closer.

"Excuse me," he said, blushing profusely. "Are you ready to order?"

Anko gave Kakashi a mischievous grin, than a little wink.

_**Oh boy.** _

  
"Mmm, it's so hard." Waiting patiently, the waiter had a pen poised over his notepad.

"Have you worked here long _Jin?"_ As she studied his name badge.

"J-just this summer."

"Are you enjoying it?" Anko asked, feigning innocence. "Do you get _big_ tips?"  
 

           Kakashi snorted, which soon turned into a hacking cough after Anko's withering stare. How was it humanly possible for the waiter to turn a brighter shade of red?

  
"Y-yes...um, I mean sometimes," Jin said, making a gesture halfway between a shrug and a nod, as he dropped and fumbled for his pen. "Should I come back?"

       Anko eyes widened and shook her head in mock offense, as she handed Jin back his pen. Kakashi had opened his mouth to order, then even tried waving but it was hopeless as the waiter was still at Anko's feet, attention diverted.

  
"There are just _so_ many things that look good enough to eat." Anko's eyes slid off the menu, and at a glacial speed her gaze came up to meet his. Kakashi's jaw went slack with her audacity.

  
"I-I- would recommend the yakiniku, madam."

 _"Miss,"_ Anko corrected him, snapping her menu shut. She yanked Kakashi's menu out of his hand too, then held them out for the waiter.

  
"That sounds perfect," she murmered. "My _colleague_ and I will both have that. Thank you."

The waiter lit the barbeque, then bowed and hurried away with the menus.

  
"What?" She asked, as she took a sip of Kakashi's sake.

"You're unbelievable."

"I just like them young ones," she said, with a devious grin.

             The food came quickly and Kakashi could feel his jaw dropping again. Anko's outrageous flirting had been awarded with a portion twice the size of Kakashi's.

"This looks delicious," she said gratefully. "Could we have some more sake Jin?"

  
"Sure," the waiter was delighted, emboldened by her attention he lingered. Inviting Jin to speak she raised her eyebrows and another flirtatious smile.

  
"I'm sorry," He said. "It's just. Wow - you're a shinobi?"

 "Yeah," Kakashi said. _"Suuuuuuure_  she is." Then to Jin, screened behind his hand - in a stage whisper.

"We just like to let her join in buddy."

          Maintaining her winning smile at the waiter,  she poked Kakashi mercilessly with her chopstick.

  
"Forgive my much, much, much, much older _colleague._ He's you know-" winding her finger at her temple, as she said it "on the brink of retirement."

  
           Jin laughed heartily before leaving - crushing so hard. Diving in with gusto, she picked up a large piece of capsicum but suddenly stopped, flapping sadly between her chopsticks.

  
"What?"

  
"I'm just waiting."

  
"Waiting for what?"

  
"To see how you're going to negotiate a BBQ with a mask on," she said..

"Don't you think it adds a certain something?" Kakashi asked with a heavy sigh. Anko shrugged.

"I've already seen those rosy cheeks..." she said, with a sly, artful smile. "Both sets as she pretended she had landed a jackpot. "Ker-ching."

**_Of course she had._**

"Oh well," Kakashi said. "I'm sure it was a poor return on how much I saw of you, at the club."

**_Check mate._ **

      Anko had definitely turned red now and it couldn't all be attributed to the BBQ raging in front of them. Hooking a finger into the mask he pulled it down in one go.

"Happy now?"

"Estatic," she said, recovering quickly.

"You know there's a little pool going at work-"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"-About what was under that mask."

"Yeah?" He said, looking at her with interest.

"I had money on a hideous piercing and that was a conservative suggestion!"

          Was it the rate that they were sinking sake that made Kakashi want to unseat her so badly.

"Nope, no piercings..." Kakashi said, as he took a sip of sake. "Disappointed?"

"Well," she shot back. "I guess only half wrong." With a sideways smirk.

_**Such a little bitch.** _

         He scratched his nose pointedly with his middle finger, making her laugh raucously before reaching towards the tower of food in front of her.

  
"Ow!" He yelped, as he rubbed his hand."What was that for?!!"

"Hands off Hatake!" She said menacingly, as she brandished her chopsticks. " I'm saving this for Pakkun."

  
"Pakkun?!" Kakashi was incredulous.

"Do you think he's going to let you hold him for a bit of beef?"

  
"Yes," she said through another mouthful of food.

"You have terrible table manners," he said, as he held a hand up for more sake. "Did you know that?

"Kakashi." He ignored her.

"Kakashi. Kak-"

"What?!"

         Chopsticks hung out of her mouth like fangs.

"Hilarious," he said, with an eye roll, but again mouth twitched all the same.

          Kakashi wasn't sure how it happened but they had regressed, displaying a lack of maturity that Kakashi had never known. The rest of the meal was easy, fun even, and he found that he actually enjoyed her company.   
  
        Jin  had come back, hesitating as though didn't want to interrupt. Almost as if marshalling his courage he placed it in front of Anko before backing away. She smiled then pushed the bill over to Kakashi.

  
"We're not splitting it?"

  
"Hey, it's the expenses policy", she said, with a shrug. "The most _senior_ shinobi foots the bill."

_"Riiiiight."_

Frowning, he snatched up the receipt to examine it closer. "I don't believe it."

"What?"

He waved it in front of her.

  
"Your boyfriend has left a phone number."

"Well," she said grinning with delight. "he's definitely getting a big tip."  
  
"Hey," he said, as the receipt was stuffed into his pocket, with unnecessary force." My expenses report remember."

"Where are you going? " he called after her, as she slipped out of the booth.

"To give him a tip!"

"You need to do that in person - do you?"

"Come on. Would you trust that old hag not to steal it?"

Both looked over to a sweet, middle-aged woman who was laughing as she served the next table.

 ** _Uh-huh, that old hag._**  
  
       Kakashi waited for Anko in the foyer leading from the restuarant to other rooms at the inn. Pushing past him she ran up the stairs, triggering an impulse to over take her. Laughing, they raced to the door she dangled the key in front of him.

"Too slow pops."

       But Kakashi was faster having stuck his foot in the door to force it open. Once in their room it was as as if a draft had swept in, dampening the mood. Awkwardness was manifesting in the middle of the room like a large, solid, square wooden thing.  
  
**_Still only one bed..._**  
  
"Anko you should take the bed."

  
"But it's a double bed." She protested.

"I'll sleep on the floor"

"That's crazy! Why?!"

"I don't - I just prefer to sleep on my own.".

  
"Come on," she implored, with a shake of her head. "Be reasonable! We can totally share it."

  
"No."

  
"I feel bad."

  
"Don't," Kakashi called, as he slung one of the hotel towels over his shoulder. "I'm going to have a shower now."

  
            Walking into the ensuite bathroom, he closed the door suddenly glad to be away from Anko. The shower was scorching hot, turning his skin pink and red. Looking with interest at the litany of bruises and cuts on his body, all accrued over the last few days. Finding the soap, he picked off a long strand of black hair, letting the shower water take it away.  
  
_**Here's hoping that was Anko's.**_

_**Anko.**_

_**Anko.** _

_**Anko.** _

  
        Kakashi had known that scrap of black fabric would plague him, already after an evening it had inflamed in his imagination. New urgent obsessions lived as need to see, to smell and taste and touch her warred for parity.  Soaping the hair at the base of his cock, before he soaped his cock,  twitching happily at the memory of his hand on her ass. God, how easy it would have been to take a kunai to that dress it had seemed to have stayed on by good will only. 

_**What the hell is she playing at? And what the hell is it doing to me?** _

       But doubt stole in just as quickly with the memory of her face at the club, then her reaction in the electric riser. Groaning loudly, as he felt the embarassment anew. Life isn't an Icha Icha book, you can't just grope your colleagues without invitation. And on the absence of an apology or acknowledgement perhaps Anko was tactfully re-establishing boundaries.

_**Anko tactful? Seriously?** _

      Like an irksome thread, he tugged and pulled until it was all unravelling.

> _"I like them young ones," she had said._

           Before spending a whole evening flirting outrageously with another man. How many times had she called him her colleague or referred to his "advancing age" that had even started before. And then there was Tiger.

          Kakashi knugded aside his erection angrily, and began to lather up the shampoo furiously washing the dye out of his hair, as he tried to ignore the smell of her shampoo. Finishing up the shower feeling worse than before. What was more unpleasant - knowing that she thought Kakashi was a pervert that needed to be reminded of simple boundaries, or that he didn't have a chance in hell? Either way his cock had wilted sadly in agreement.

        It had been hours. Kakashi was still wide-awake, lying on the floor looking at the ceiling, plagued by half a boner.

**_Those stupid motherfucking rules._ **

         Another bad decision - rubbing one out earlier might have given him a fighting a chance at sleep now.

      Anko was sleeping fitfully, turning the air -con on and off, adjusting the pillows and the bedspread. It was probably the best decision of the mission not to sleep beside her- as surely - they would have killed one another by now. Settling hours ago, he listened to her breathe but finding it impossible to quiet his mind as he catalogued the endless ways he was an idiot /and or pervert. 

       Should he just do it? Call her bluff and force her to play her hand. And what if he did best case scenario a tumble in the sheets and a wasteland of awkwardness and worse case - unthinkable- as the face of another brunette intruded

_**No, it's a terrible idea.** _

             More as a means to distract himself then from need Kakashi made his way to the bathroom and relieved himself. Directing his stream on to the porcelain bowl, trying not to be too loud. Washing his hands quickly, and finding no where to dry them he wipe them on her towel. Dislodging her wash bag, sweeping the contents back in his eye was drawn by the violently pink tweezers and he remembered. That pout. Her soft, warm mouth on his body. How he managed not to have a hard on when he was washing her hair like some eunuch bath attendant...

 ** _Not helping._**  
  
            A hand hovered over the light switch but he found he just couldn't turn it off. The fluorescent light from the bathroom sliced across the darkness giving illumination to only a fraction of her body, the rest of her body enveloped by the dark. A strange painterly affect animating her body, she was a still-life - a work of art. Anko moved suddenly and violently but she had only kicked off the sheets and tossed the pillows on the floor.  
  
**_Damn was she awake now?_**

          No...she was breathing loudly, and then a little snore. Finding it impossible to stop himself looking at her as he committed the sight to memory. The slope of her shoulder and then her injured arm. Her head was cradled by an arm, revealing the underside of her chin, her neck... He pulled the door towards him, the creaking so loud.

  
_**How has she not heard that?!**_

           A small act of courage had been rewarded. Lying on her front, her t-shirt was ruched up all the way up revealing the underside of her breast. At the same time he he could see the slope of her back, the dimples that had enthralled him at the club signposting her ass and the tiniest black panties, fabric triangles held by three, very thin straps on each side.  
  
A strangled groan more animal than human escaped from Kakashi.  
  
**_Seriously does that girl not have any normal underwear?_**  
  
       So aroused that he knew he would cum if he held his cock so he rubbed himself over the fabric. But even the friction had brought him too close to the edge.

           Silently urging her to stay asleep,  there would be no mistaking his laboured breathing or the rustling. With the hand that been on the handle he scooped up his balls. The handle had cooled his palm, feeling their weight he was sure  they heavier and bigger than normal, engorged from lack of attention no doubt. 

**_Fuck._ **

          Only daring to give a few small squeezes before he formed a ring as he ran his fiste back and forth over his cock, gradually picking up the rythm, keeping the thrusts long, imagining Anko's hand in place of his. Wishing he could be running a hand up those legs between her thighs, sinking fingers greedily into her slit, lapping up traces of her arousal.

**_What had she said?_ **

> _"Do you think I'm just going to bend over, hitch up my skirt and let you fuck me over?"_

**_Oh god that filthy, motherfucking mouth._ **

          And as much as he really, desperately, very much wanted 'to fuck her over' there was another more present urge to make her come, to use pleasure to dominate her. Could he make her beg for him and say his name as easily as she dropped her 'fucks' and 'shits'? Smelling the precum beading at the head and feeling the pressure building in his groin Kakashi knew he was close.

           Not wanting to lose momentum and now too far from the toilet paper, he stepped out of his pyjamas hoping against hope that she would not wake up now to find him jacking off in the bathroom half-naked.

           At the last second, he closed his eyes the sight of Anko already at home in his head. Coming hard into the fabric, pleasure and release soon gave way to a familar loathing, despite a thorough clean up job something lingered.

  
_**You really are a fucking pervert Hatake.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Neither of them barely had enough time to wolf down breakfast. Anko was eating on the go, as she hastily stuffed things into her bag, as they struggled to get out on time.  
"Anko, have you seen my sweater?"

"This one," she asked, pulling the hem of her jumper down and out so it was taut over her breasts.

**_Give me a break already._ **

"Yeah, the one that looks like that."

"This is it," she said, brightly. " You had already gone downstairs. I didn't have anything else to wear."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"So you thought you would help yourself to my property?" He said, with amusement.

"Hey pity-party for one over here," she murmurmed, as she held up her cast. "I promise you'll get it back-"

"-After you've stretched it out beyond recognition?" Kakashi laughed, with mock-outrage. And then, as if he hadn't committed those dimensions to memory.

"42? 48? Wasn't it, buddy? I'm definetly a few inches out."

"You should be thanking me, pops" Anko said, as she zipped up her bag. "I'm improving it."

**_Oh I don't doubt it._ **

  
        The journey back to the village was made mostly in silence. Anko's hair streaked behind her as they ran, it had evidently been too much to ask Kakashi to put it up. As they ran he saw it more than once, a hand reaching to adjust the hitai-ate that wasnt there. What had made him to decide to leave his in his pocket that morning? He couldn't pinpoint it but whether by choice or not it's absence was felt just as deeply by each shinobi.

       Kakashi had always enjoyed this part of the mission. As they approached the landscape became more and more familar with every kilometre but today the signposts were unwelcome. Too soon the village gates were in sight, the setting sun lengthened the shadows from the surrounding trees so they became claws grasping at them.

  
        Anko had stopped just beyond their reach, turning to him she sank into a deep bow, her hair fell in a curtain shielding her face.

"Thank you Kakashi- san."

**_Where had that come from?_ **

**_"_** If I could be with anyone it would be you."

**_She really hadn't meant it like that buddy._ **

      This uncharacteristic display of politeness from Anko unsettled him more than a volley of shuriken and a storm of cursing.

  
"-I'm glad it was me," Kakashi said as he scratched the back of his head, sure he was flushing like a maniac.

"Uh, if you ever need help, " he said, thankfully addressing the top of her head. "You know I'll help you, if you wanted me too ** _."_**

  
**_Dear god you were actually babbling. Stop!_ **

         Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, she looked at the hand then up at him.

  
"So do you need some help getting that collar on?" Anko frowned.

"For the crawl back to Tsunade on your hands and knees?" And for the loveliest moment Anko was back. Groaning and giggling then before she held her neck, gasping for air.

  
"Kakashi" she wheezed. "If I knew you were going to throw that back in my face- "

  
           Drawing the hitai-ate out of his pocket he tied it back round his head, with a nod from Anko they headed to Hokage mountain together.

           The gate guards had evidently notified Tsunade had been notified of their approach by the guards on gate duty. One of the guards stationed at Tsunade's door stopped them and beckoned Anko forward. Kakashi gave her a solemn salute, which she returned before she was in.

  
**_Yeah, nice knowing you too Anko._ **

  
        But the door creaked open...and he was being ushered in.

  
**_Tsunade and Ibiki Morino? Bad cop, worse cop._ **

  
         Taking his place beside Anko, they faced Tsunade and Ibiki over her desk. Several kilos of Ajna had been bagged and were piled high on her desk, the fruits of their labour but there would be no celebrating. Regardless of rank or gender or age, debriefing intended to encourage full disclosure without fear of reproach; identifying mistakes and opportunities for improvement. Well, that's debriefing in theory.

Fuck me, I'd never thought I'd be begging to complete a mission report, Kakashi thought as Tsunade asked the same question for the third time.

 ** _"_** -as I was no longer able to continue, I headed to the site of interest immediately."

           Ibiki stood straight as a rod, arms crossed as unreadable as ever. But the vein that throbbed at Tsunade's temple ticked ferociously, as a tell-tell flush crept from her ample cleavage, to neck, to face giving her away. Like the rattle of a lid on a pressure cooker, Kakashi felt an imminient explosion building but Anko delivered her desertion on a A-rank in the same way other people talked of ducking-out of a dinner reservation.

  
Did Anko have fucking balls or concussion? Kakashi couldn't tell.

  
"Mitarashi..." Tsunade hissed, warningly. "Get on it."

  
          If Anko experienced any humiliation or embrassment in relaying the events that led to the destruction of the laboratory she showed no signs of it. Moreover Kakashi had a suspicion that the level of detail Anko divulged was not entirely inspired by professional probity.

  
"Junko Toshio alias Tiger, was Head of Security. After reviewing the file I knew I conformed most to the profile of sexual partners that had been linked to her previously."

  
**_Profile? Had Anko stolen information from T. & I.? _**

  
"I contrived a meeting at the club, and iniatied a relationship. Our first sexual encounter occured that night - "

  
"Neither do we need or are interested in that level of detail Mitarashi." Tsunade said, impatiently. "Tell us about the lab. "

  
**_Hell yeah, do we need that level of motherfucking detail Tsunade._ **

  
          So Anko reframed her style of retelling, describing the events leading up to the destruction of the lab with cold detachment. Without context the relationship diminished to a transactional one of convenience.

**_But that kiss..._ **

  
Jealously ate away at his insides. The image of Tiger possessing her in a way he never would insuinated itself like a snake coiling and uncoiling. So vivid, he was tormented to the point of distraction.

  
    _**At the club was it? Tiger must have followed Anko into a toilet cubicle closing the door behind**_.

"-certain about the money laundering?"

**_Tiger pushed Anko against the wall._ **

"- Kakashi's involvement?"

  
           Hearing his name was enough to bring him back from his reverie but only momentarily before he was lost again hearing only fragments but Anko had responded.

  
"There was no way of evading it Godaime-san not without compromising my cover."

  
            It would have been wise to keep his head in the game as Ibiki and Tsunade had evidently decided to take it in turns to tear shreds out of them...but his mind was taking him there as the images intruded.

**_Tiger's hand cupping Anko's face, kissing her neck as she moaned, nuzzling her face against her like a kitten._**

  
"No way of evading it?" Ibiko said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Might have been useful to have one shinobi with chakra control, no?"

  
**_Tiger's hand creeping up the inside of Anko's thigh_**

"-Hand signs? Hardly discreet."

  
**_A crooked finger stroked Anko's pussy through the fabric._**

"-Why?"

"- Broad daylight?"

  
**_One tug on that tie at the top of her dress then the bud of a nipple dancing under the fabric as it floated down her body._ **

"-Reckless-"

"-stupidity-"

"-Training-" 

**_Tiger's finger hooking the seat of her panties, pushing them aside, so wet that the damp spot had changed their colour..._ **

  
 Unfairly ** _,_** Anko seemed to be bearing the brunt of Ibiki and Tsunade's coordinated attack as defended her decisions and judgements. Kakashi had been presented as a tourist with no stake in the decision making. 

           It was the worst debrief he had ever experienced. Feeling as wrung out as damp flannel. Evidently they were going to beaten into submission with the shinobi handbook, and any other rule and regulation they have flouted during the course of mission ** _._ **

**_Slick, glistening fingers sliding in to her slit._ **

"Are you certain that there is nothing connected you to Konoha?"

Kakashi had said nothing for so long he was sure his vocal cords would shoot dust.

No," he said. "I am absolutely certain of it. The security footage destroyed with the paperbombs I set in the archive. We remained in disguise until we crossed the border, we were in civ's until the inn."

Tsunade nodded but looked between them her head resting on her hands, her fingers interlocked.

 **_And how could Anko not be turned on?_** ** _Someone fingering_ ** **_her... she was a hostage to her own physiology._**

  
"Witnesses then? " Ibiki probed. "The guards? The vet?"

**_Rubbing her clit._ **

"-Kakashi's sharingan?-"

"- aim is to determine best practice and whether a review of tactics and decisions deployed-"

**_Anko moaning, eyes closed or maybe biting her lip, rolling her head back._ **

  
"Genjitsu-"

"After he expunged the record of treatment."

  
Ibiki was evidently satisfied, as he exchanged a look with Tsunade.

  
"Mitarashi you are on your last life, gamble it at your peril." Tsunade said sharply. "Get yourself to the hospital."

  
Anko bowed deep, following Ibiki who had held the door open for her. One last look at Kakashi, and a wink?

**_Surely not Mitarashi._ **

"Not you Hatake," as she indicated the seat ** _._ **

**_What now?_ **

  
"I want a medical examination report in three days'."

  
**_Fine, that was routine._**

  
"-And I'm suspending you from active service until I get a satisfactory psych eval'. "

  
"With respect, Madam hokage is that necessary?" he asked softly, appealing to reason. "I accepted the mission and all the associated risks and Tsunade-san I can assure you I'm fine. ** _"_ **

  
Tsunade's temper was frayed and in no mood to barter.

  
"You can judge the necessity yourself Hatake," she hissed. "As I said - you are suspended until I have a satisfactory evaluation. It's your decision as to how quickly that will happen."

She stood up. Was he imagining it? A slight softening of her facial features. A touch of concern or pity that felt so disingenous.

  
"Lady Tsunade, " he said, sinking into a bow. Whatever it was had disappeared by the time he was standing ** _._ **

**_Konoha comes first. Always._ **

        Anko wasn't outside, a little flicker of disappointment but then relief.The idea of Anko with her was agony enough at least he wasn't beng tortured with her proximity too. Unable to help himself he cycled through the images again..

        Heading back to his apartment, he walked slowly, buffetted by the cool early morning breeze. He almost missed a step when a new image emerged.

 

> _**I contrived a meeting at the club, and iniatied a**_ _ **relationship**_.

So Anko not Tiger taking the lead. Anko the real architect of the affair.

**_No, no no. Dear god, no._ **

  
        As a life-long girl-on girl-fan, it felt to Kakashi as though the universe had conspired to metre out a colossal and very personal punishment just for him. 

**_This is madness. I can't live like this._ **

  
         Letting himself in to the apartment he looked at the clock. With a sigh, he pulled the card from the fridge magnet and punched the numbers into the phone and pressing his forhead against the fridge door as he waited.

"Hi, Miss Yanamoto. This is Kakashi Hatake. Please could I have an appointment with Dr Rosenmato?"

 


	8. Chapter 8

           And the Hokage had been true to her word. The suspension had been lifted on the same day that he had submitted the report, and he had been assigned the next day.

**_Mmmm maybe another look._ **

        Holding his med pack, fingers traced the items as he took a tally of stock and equipment. Last were his tweezers, standard-issue steel in contrast to the vibrant pink of hers.

**_Don't think about it._ **

          Shoving it in with force, he felt he had dislodged something confirmed by a tiny rattle on floor. Scooping it up he stared at it before he realised what it was - Anko's necklace.

**Crap.**

          Tsunade had given it to him for safekeeping, but with the distractions that raged he had genuinely forgotten to return it to Anko during the mission. Kakashi was late enough as it was, there was no time for a detour, so he left it on his bedside table.

**_I'll give it to her when I get back..._ **

          Days bled into weeks, as Kakashi took one mission after another with no prejudice. If anyone wondered why a jonin was being despatched on D-rank it certainly hadn't been voiced to him. Mission report standards were slipping, he had slid it in to a pile awaiting processing before anyone had noticed.

"Kakashi!" Anko was bounding over to him, half-way down the steps taking them three at a time.

"Hey," catching her, just before she overshot.

"Have you just got back?"

"Yeah, first mission and made it all the way to that bar over there," Anko gestured, with a smirk "until I remembered that I hadn't submitted my report."

        Kakashi laughed her the guilty expression as she cowered behind her hand.

"How's your wrist?" Rotating her hand in lazy circles until she playfully flipped him her middle finger.

"Great," she said, giggling. "Working just fine."

        And what wouldn't Kakashi give to see her taste him as he finger-fucked that mouth with his own middle finger...

"How's Pakkun?"

"Pakkun?" Kakashi asked, surprised. "Yeah, he's fine."

"And your ...clone?"

**_That dick?_ **

"Yeah, fine " Kakashi mumbled, as an awkward silence filled the air. 

"You should come back to mine," Anko said, with an little, enticing pout. "Come get your sweater - it's just cluttering up my apartment." Ofcourse her familar brand of sweetness chased by a sting.

In truth, he didn't get two shits about the sweater but, if she hadn't washed it?

"Tempting."

Home - an empty fridge, some dead house plants and a pile of junk mail.

**_A trigger much? Not a good call, Hatake._ **

          Reaching for another excuse, Kakashi found that he had stopped when she put an arm round him, burying her face into his flak jacket.  

"How long were you at the bar?"

"Dunno," she slurred. "Midday? Why - what's the time now?"

Kakashi sighed, looking longingly at the direction of his apartment.

"6 o'clock Anko," Kakashi said, resolutely ignoring his instincts. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

          After standing at her door, watching fumble for the lock he gently eased the keys from her hand to let them in. Opposite the entrance was her bedroom, the door ajar, he averted his gaze.

**_Try and excercise some self-control._ **

       Shrugging off her bag, Anko had left it where it had fallen just outside her bedroom.

**_You've got her home, you can just go._ **

        Anko turned and crooked a finger, beckoning him to follow with a mischievous smile. And as if she was also privy to this raging internal monologue:

"Don't be a dick, you're here now," she reasoned. "Atleast stay for a drink and get your sweater."

        So he took a deep breath then sat on the couch as she bustled about in the kitchen area. There was only a counter top that separated the two rooms. She had slung the sweater over her shoulder, like a waiter with a dish cloth, the sake cradled in the crook of her arm, glasses in the other hand. Anko slumped on the sofa beside him curling her feet up underneath her before she tossed the sweater at him.

**_She's washed it...damn._ **

         As discreetly as possible, he took a sniff disguising it in a cursory look around the room at her books and scrolls...

"You like reading then?"

"Observant Anbu," she cackled.

**_Ouch._ **

        Hooking a finger into the mask he pulled it down enough to take a sip of sake, mouth unencumbered.

"So did you mean it?"

"Did I mean what?"

"Helping me if I needed it," she said it quietly, but a sly smile played on her lips.

**_What was she up to?_ **

"Yes, I did - do mean it." Anko was uncurling her legs, slinking closer now. Shifting in his seat, he took another look round the apartment.

"Have you lured me here to help you with a DIY project or something?"

She nodded.

"Or something."

          Anko was fast, invading his personal space with her fragrance, his hands skimmed her body measuring those dimensions that he had committed to memory as she stradled him. Soft lips crushed his, desperately and he couldn't help himself, as their tongues met he had grabbed her ass and pulled her down hard on to the beginnings of a hard-on.

**_What the hell are you doing Hatake?_ **

Breaking the kiss felt like emerging from a pool of water.

"Kakashi, let's just bone already." Anko dipped her head to meet his, but put a hand out and slowly he stood up, forcing her off.

"Anko you don't want to do this. You're drunk"

"Am I?"

          Kakashi laughed at his own idiocy. Of course she wasn't drunk. It was Anko -amateur dramatics extraordinaire.

"Come on Kakashi," voice now soft and seductive. "Dealer's choice?"

        Was she just talking directly to his dick because little Kakashi had already decided. Kakashi had to close his eyes, against all the possibilities that surged after those words.

          And then so clearly, the face of the blonde followed by the brunette. The one he should have had the sense to write off. She had pursued him so hard, and it had escalated so quickly ending in tears, as she cried herself to sleep.

> " _There's something wrong with you..._ _You're sick and I hate you."_

Kakashi had been his worst self, and God the shame and self-loathing he felt anew whenever their paths crossed.

**_Anko - I can't._ **

"It's not a good idea Anko."

"Why not?"

"Because of what we do."

"You don't want to shit where you eat - is that it?"

Oh God - that dirty, vulgar, impossibly sexy mouth.

"What about Tiger?"

"What about Tiger?" She echoed, and he heard for the first time that night an edge of steel.

"Well, you tell me," he muttered. "Was that just the mission? You were pretty convincing. I thought you were gay."

        It came out all judgemental and accusatory and not how he intended. Anko raised her eyebrows.

"Are you gay Kakashi?" she asked, crossing her arms as she appraised him.

**_You're such a hypocrite._ **

         Kakashi thought of the women and men that made up the colourful tapestry of his sexual past.

"Anko," beginning slowly, as he deployed another tact.

"Look, I really like you but I just don't think of you in that way. I'm sorry."

         That had attracted a shriek. Anko was laughing hard but it wasn't her usual laughed filled with magic and music, as spite needled him, cutting like nicks from a razor blade.

"Really Kakashi? You don't think of me in that way?" She was shaking her head, absolute incredulous.

"So the club...you were just being friendly ?"

        He was exposed, Kakashi burned at her words, feeling sick with shame. Anko then spread her legs wider before she pumped her fist from groin, stroking a huge imaginary cock. Kakashi would have laughed if it hadn't been so unfunny then.

"Is that how much you don't think of me in that way?"

**_Ofcourse she hadn't been asleep._ **

          Closing the distance between them, she placed her hand on his cock. And little Kakashi stirred to life at her touch, betraying him without thought or apology.

**_Cheers pal._ **

"So... that's how much you don't think of me in that way." Anko took her hand away, and with it the loss of all those possibilites.

"Fine," she said, as she turned from him draining her cup. "Say no, but don't lie to me and don't lie to yourself."

          Taking his cup, she downed it and picked up the sake bottle, without looking at him.

"For a genius shinobi, you're a real fucking idiot do you know that."

"-Anko, I-"

"Just piss off Kakashi and take your sweater."

           Turning on her heel, she walked out of her sitting room, into her bedroom. She had obviously slammed the door but the bag she had jammed in the doorway had swung back from the force.

         Like a kid in the midst of a tantrum, she had thrown herself on the bed and buried her face in her pillow.

 _ **Leave Hatake**_.

           At the door, his hand on the handle closing it behind him when he felt the full force of her frustration and disappointment and anger.

**_Dff!!_ **

**_Dff!_ **

**_Dff!_ **

**_Dff!_ **

**_Dff!_ **

          Anko had unleashed a volley of shuriken after him. He looked at the one where his hand had been seconds ago. It had sunk deep into the wood. Real, molten anger boiled up from his core, at that moment he hated Kohoha, the self-effacing will of fire and the strain of the bondage he suffered- that they all suffered. Kakashi stepped back through the doorway and slammed the door, and wrenched the shuriken from the frame.

**_Fuck it._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Serious word of warning for next couple of chapters up ahead. Please skip if you're not interested in pure, unadultered lemon / porn!
> 
> Enjoy!

         Anko was standing in the middle of the room, when he walked back into her bedroom, the shuriken danced between his fingers.

  
          Anko had been shocked, perhaps by the uncharacteristic display of anger but she was smirking now, as she looked at him hungrily.

"Sure, about this Mitarashi?"

"Bring it."

That was all he needed.

**_Dffffff!_ **

  
            The shuriken hit the ceiling above her bed - only a diversion. As she looked up he had already made it to her, yanking her trench coat off by the collar, pulled it off hard over her shoulders and down her arms. Kakashi twisted her coat, trapping her hands in the fabric, with a sharp snap her belt was off. Carefully, he wove the strap round one wrist before crossing it and securing it against the other.

"Kakashi Hatake," she murmured amused, testing the ties. "I had no idea."

  
"Well kid," he deadpanned. "They say everyday's a school day."

  
              With that, he put a foot behind hers and shoved her hard. Landing heavily on the double-bed, she managed to push herself into a seated position, leaning against the headboard. Unzipping his flak jacket, he dropped it on the floor, landed with a muffled thunk weighted down by his weapons.

             Her bed was flanked by two bedside tables. Taking the bottle of sake, she removed the stopper with her and poured herself a drink.

"To learning," Anko said, as raised her cup to him and took a sip.

          Kakashi circled the mirror taking a look at the back, it was huge almoat reaching from floor to ceiling way too large for the room. Lifting it off the prop, he pushed it towards the bed...

"What's the mirror for Anko?"

"Mirror's reflect things Kakashi," a smirk lingering on her face, knowing full-well that she hadn't given him the answer he wanted.

**_There was definitely a call for an attitude adjustment tonight._ **

          Leaving the mirror at the foot of the bed, he stood up straight towering above her. 

"Aaargh!"

           In an instant he had caught Anko's foot, and with one hard yank, he pulled her down the length of the bed. Sake splashed her and the bed as she dropped her glass which clattered on the wooden floor, rolling around in a circle until it had lost momentum.

  
"Shit," Anko breathed, looking at him with wide-eyed curiosity.

           Kakashi dropped a knee on the bed, cradling her foot against his crotch and unclasped her shoe and letting it drop. Releasing the foot, Anko had pulled it back as though thinking of getting leverage.

"Anko," Kakashi hissed as he took the other shoe off. "Just don't."

  
"Just don't what?" Anko asked, feigning innocence, as she arched her foot, and he felt her toes flexing against his balls.

**_Does she have actually have access to my spank bank?_ **

  
         Anko wriggled her toes again, causing Kakashi to groan and close his eyes.

"Dealer's choice remember."

            Kakashi stepped off the bed, allowing her foot to fall redundant. He stepped round the bed approaching her from another angle, grabbing her bound wrists he pulled her forwards on her knees until she was at the edge of the bed facing herself in the mirror.

            Kakashi knelt behind her, straddling her lower legs, hands skimmed her torso as he raised her arms. As he discovered the ridge which revealed a contraceptive implant... a spike of misplaced jealously and curiousity pricked him.

**_You don't own her..._**

"Higher," he barked. Yanking the strap until her wrists were up and over her head, resting against her neck. Kaskashi brushed her fingertips with hers, still warm...he pinched her hand and she responded by Anko staring at him in the mirror.

"Do you like watching yourself being fucked?" He snarled.

"Yeah," She murmured, as she arched her back, pulsing her ass against his crotch. "I like watching."

**_Oh Anko, you little minx._ **

  
         Fighting the urge to just throw her down and bang her brains out Kakashi pulled his crotch back away and pressed the back of her knee with his sharply.

"Shiiiit," Anko cried, shooting up into an upright position . At this distance the mechanical tick of her watch, reverberated in his ear. Unclasping the strap he tossed it on to the bedside table, it bounced into her open drawer, getting lost in amongst many other items of interest.

"Well every day is definitely a school day," he growled, surveying the drawer.

          Kakashi pulled out her hair clasp, and strands of her hair fell between them. The mask had been discarded as he rubbed his nose against her neck, at her ears drinking in that scent that made him so desperate to do bad things to her. Blunt fingernails raked her scalp, gently he wound her hair round his hand, twisting it into a long rope. Anko's eyes were closed, luxuriating in the sensation as delicious moans escaped from her perpetual pout.

        Without a warning he pulled her hair tight, exposing her throat and her neck.

"Aaaaaarrrhh!"

          But then Anko opened her eyes and returned his gaze unflinchingly, lips curved into a wide grin as the blade glinted.Using the edge of the kunai as gently as he would with his finger, he tucked her hair behind her ear.

  
"Nervous?" He whispered into her ear, as the point rested against the tick of her pulse, quickening at the introduction.

"Who's nervous?"

Anko licked her lips, then her mouth was drawn into another pout.

"I'm not so heavy-handed Anko."

      Had she remembered? Yes, a surge of satisfaction as he saw her biting back a response. Dragging the flat of the blade, the tip of the kunai whispered along her clavicle, a delicate pink line appearing like a streak of colour on canvas.

  
"You're overdressed."

  
"Yeah?" Anko raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to do something about it?"

  
"What do you think?" He muttered, his voice low and dangerous.

  
             Pulling the strap, tightening the ties round her wrists, made her gasp with the pain as her hands, shoulders pulled down passed the point of comfort. Fingers brushed hers as he tested her circulation again and yes... still warm. Unbuckling her skirt, he tossed it on the floor, making the metal from the clasp clatter on the floor.

  
**_Where was the zip then?_ **

  
"Shall I give you a clue?" Anko smirked, more than amused.

  
"No need, sensei," he sneered, with another tug on the strap. "I'm a kinesthetic learner."

  
             The laugh on Anko's lips died with the first first cut at the fabric at her waist along her spine. A modified chidori allowed him to tear through the fabric as easily as a feral dog tearing a newspaper to shreds. It was the noise that lent itself to the sense of violence most.

"Fuck Kakashi," she panted, but recovering quickly. "I'll send you the bill for that- shall I?"

The kunai flashed, then again and again and again before he could pull of the remains of her bra. Emerging from the torn material, were breasts tipped with pretty, pink nipples studded with metal bars.

"Frrrrssssh," he hissed, as his hands filled themselves with her breasts, Anko's nipples stiffening between his gloved fingers - delicate pink nestled against the stark black.

"Yes," she moaned, arching back allowing him better access to her body.

  
               Kakashi was losing it - barely coping with the reality of her body, so much better the imaginary Anko who teased and tormented him in the early hours of the morning as he milked himself insensible.

            The need to know all the secrets of her body drove him on as hands ghosted over her skin, until finally he docked his thumbs in the dimples above her ass that had so enthralled him.

  
"Why do you bother with underwear?" Kakashi hissed, as he fingered the thong. "These can't be doing much."

"I-'ve-never-had-complaints-before-" Anko whispered. A few flicks of the kunai and they were gone.

  
           Flipping the kunai, so blade now nestled in his palm and the loop at the handle an extension of a finger, to stroke the wisps of downy hair of her mound.

"Aaaah," Anko shuddered, as the cold steel kissed her lips, circling her but he saw it her legs parting in invitation.

**_So hot...so wet..._ **

  
            Anko leaned against him, shuddering from the effort of mantaining the position, as a stream of curse words dropped her her lips.

  
**_Don't get distracted Hatake._ **

  
         So he concentrated on the rythm of slick circles, edging her to the apex before orgasm.

"Yes..."

"Yes..."

"Yesss..."

**_Close._**

"Yesssss..."

**_Now._ **

"Such a prick," she spat, as he cruelly snatched his hand away but Kakashi only chuckled softly. Discarding the kunai, he slowly peeled off gloves now soaked by her arousal.

        Pulling her hands back over her head pinning them against her chest so she couldn't move. Kakashi held her face, as he forced her to meet his gaze in the reflection.

  
"You drive me fucking crazy Anko Mitarashi," He growled in her ear, lips brushing her neck, a faint coppery taste on the tip of his tongue.  
"Do you know that? "

  
"Well, shit," she breathed. "I'm sorry to have offended you princess."

"You will be sorry."

"Arrrrrgh!"

If Kakashi hadn't been holding her round the waist she would have been pitched forward from the force of the slap to her ass.

"I want an apology for everything you have done to piss me off. Do you understand?"

             She hadn't answered him, so he gave her another slap to the other cheek, palm slightly cupped amplifying sound on impact. Tears had sprung to her eyes but then...

"Yes."

  
"This is for that excuse of a dress-"

  
           Another slap rang out on her thigh, as the reverberations tore through her, he knew resonating worst at her sex. But she said nothing using her bound wrists to support herself. Anko's gaze did not leave him as she stared at the reflection so Kakashi adjusted his position to conceal the placement of his hand.

  
"This is for taking on Tiger alone-"  
A backhanded slap now on the join between thigh and ass.

  
"This is for your potty mouth-"

            And Kakashi mixed the real hurts and grievances with the slightest infractions until Anko's ass sang red and his arm and hand ached, and he couldn't take think or take it anymore.

  
**_Did he still have one?_ **

  
Fingers probed his wallet...

**_Jackpot._ **

  
Anko's head snapped up at the sound of his zipper.

  
"This -" he grunted, as he slammed his dick home, "- is for your taste in underwear."

As soon as his dick was engulfed by that slick, soft heat, all semblance of control was gone.

  
"This is for flirting with the waiter-"

"-kak-as-"

  
"-For pretending to be asleep-"

"Kak-kash-si- fu-ck-"

"-And drunk-"

  
            Kakashi was mining her with deep, exploratory thrusts. So desperate to have her completely and to decimate the memory of anyone else. The pounding of skin and flesh as violent and disturbing as the slaps had been. Kakashi thought that Anko might be crying his name but she was insensible just a mess of sensations. And really, he no longer cared as her pleasure was immaterial.

"For your terrible jokes."

             Kakashi slid his cock out so far that the tip kissed her entrance before another brutal thrust, Anko's hands had slipped forward, flat on the bed unable to keep herself propped up. Kakashi lay on top of her but his pace was unrelenting, his weight bearing down on her.

  
"Tell me you're sorry," he growled, her hair between his teeth, his lips at her ear as her scent filled his nostril.

"Say it," he urged her before he sucked and licked and bit anything within reach of his mouth. The thrusts became shallow, as he pinned her down his free hand scrabbling at her tits, her face, her neck beneath him.

"Sorry," Anko murmured. "Sorry."

He could barely hear her over the rush of blood and sounds of their fucking, and grunting but that was hardly the point.

"'I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

As he slammed against her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

Again.

"Sorry."

And again.

"Sorry."

And once more.

"Sorry."

"Arrrgh!!!"

Kakashi's sudden release wreaked havoc on his body and his senses until the extent of what they had done - what _he_ had done was fully realised.

**_Fuck._ **

**_Fuck._ **

**_Fuck._ **

  
          Pulling out, he watched Anko's body sag as though an essential column had been removed from her body's architecture, but then wriggling away from him she propped herself up on her hands which were still bound, loose hair screened her face.

Had he misjudged it?

  
And Kakashi was holding his breath, frantically searching her blotchy, tear-streaked face to understand the extent of his colossal fuck up...

"I'm -"

  
"-sorry?" Anko finished, with a face as unreadable as a scroll in a language he didn't understand. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the next chapter. I couldn't help myself!
> 
> Please feel free to skip if you are not interested in lemons, porn or general bedroom antics.

Seconds stretched out for an eternity as he waited for the gavel to fall and a final verdict...but before he saw a twitch at the corner of her mouth before a wide grin. Relief washed over him like a wave.

"Kakashi?" She said, lifting her wrists. He untied her, her hands springing away with relief. "Thanks." Despite appearances her voice was steady - had the tears come from shock then? A bodily reaction that she hadn't quite mastered...

            He pulled the condom off with a snap, cringing at the sound and sight, before he saw the bin.

              Feeling a little poke to his side, he turned to face Anko. She was withdrawing her foot but he grabbed it and held it in his hands. A flush had crept over her face and she was biting her lower lip again, before it sprang back and with it, a decision.

"Hungry? " Anko asked, almost bashfully, as she placed a hand between her thighs.

"Ravenous," he returned, with a wolfish grin, as he sank to his knees. Taking the foot he had in his hands, he pressed her instep and kissed it. Hands climbed her body, up to her ass and her thighs as he pulled her closer to the edge of the mattress.

        Between the valley of her breasts, Anko watched him through half-lidded eyes, smiling seductively as her free hand cupped her breast as he done earlier. As though for him, she circled her auerole with her little finger before pinching and pulling her nipple into a stiff, little peak.

         Kakashi knew it, as he committed it to memory, he would be revisiting this night as he jerked himself off for the rest of his life.

           Parting her thighs, he delved towards the glistening seam and soon his fingers, tongue and lips burned from her wet heat.

"Oh god," Anko breathed, as she pulsed against his face. Her hands running through his hair, pressing, pulling and pushing. And despite his best efforts she was still dictating the terms of this encounter.

             Had she really meant it? Kakashi mused. Well, only one way to find out.

         And he was an intrepid explorer, tentatively pressing forward into unchartered territory...as he placed a thumb over her other entrance. Then extending his tongue between her slit lapping up the juices pooling there.

         Man, if he thought she was responsive before this was a whole other level. Moaning and writhing, as finally, she fell back on the be,d overwhelmed by sensations.

"How..." she cried. "How are you so..."

**_If only there was a scroll for this..._ **

        So he did the next best thing, as fingers flicked quickly through the signs. His clone stood beside him, having grabbed condoms and the lube, his face alive with killing intent.

"What the hell Kakashi?" Anko asked bemused, thrusting a hand between her thighs to stop him, firmly barring the way in.

 ** _Nooooo_**.

"Double-dipping's just poor form," Kakashi offered by way of an explanation. Holding his hands up on the verge of calling his clone back.

**_Had this been another bad idea?_ **

           But then Anko started to laugh. Really laugh. She had an arm around her stomach and the back of her hand shielded her face as she was laughing hysterically. Kakashi risked a look at his clone, now a little less murderous but just as confused as the original. He only raised his eyebrows and shrugged.

      Finally, when Anko's laughter had subsided, she wiped the tears from her face.

"Fuck it," she said, looking between them as she sat up and a signal flickerd at her fingers:

**_Let's go._ **

              Kakashi's clone didn't need a second signal. In two steps he was kneeling on the bed, as he scooped up her face and neck kissing her like a starving man at a banquet. Like him, his clone was still clothed, a mundane backdrop which made the pleasing slopes and planes of her nudity all the more tantalising and obscene.

**_God this is so messed up._ **

             As he watched them kiss, witness to the palpable sexual tension between them, he was plagued by jealously. Anko undressing him impatiently, kissing him as soon as his mouth reappeared under the sweater, as it was still sliding off his face. Lips parted, and a glimpse of their tongues entwining, but now they had stopped and were whispering to each other as they shot him furtive glances.

"Kakashi..." Anko reached out a hand to him. Taking it, he allowed her to pull him in. And he was now pornographer, talent and audience member as Anko wrapped her arms around each of them.

             Helping the clone lift Anko, his hands seared from the residue of the blows he had rained on her ass and thighs. Anko leaned against him, wrapping her legs around the clone. In seconds the clone was sliding in leaving the other gateway for Kakashi. And man, Kakashi's mouth ran dry at the prospect, a tent uncomfortably formed in his trousers as he touched himself. 

"Urrrrrh," he groaned, overcome by relief as he relieved his cock from its confines. Jacking off was a temptation, but instead, he applied lube liberally to his fingers.

"Do it," she urged him. His fingers kissed and circled the pink rosebud between her cheeks, at first shy and tentative before insertion.

"Aaaaaaaaaah," Anko had cried. Kakashi didn't move, as he felt fluttery caress' around his fingers, before he probed her further, gently scissoring. Anko hissed and gyrated but pushed herself back on to his fingers, so much so that the clone had to keep re-adjusting.

              His heart raced but it was all too late as little Kakashi had already decided for him. He was gambling now - staking all he had - all they had shared and become  -on the chance of having full dominion over her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she snapped. "Can you fucking do it already?"

          Kakashi's clone was deep inside her, already letting her aclimitase to the new sensations. Anko legs had tightened round him pulling her cheeks apart - so it was even easier for him. Aligning himself before pushing in. Soon he was lost to the sensations of pleasure emanating from cock to the rest of his body. Sliding into her at a glacial speed had felt like one firm, slippery stroke from a satin glove. Though not as soft as before, she was tighter and hotter, and as his clone moved he felt his cock too. It was so wrong, so forbidden to use your clone in this way.

"I'm so full," she breathed. "Oh god..."

**_Fuck, we're going to split her in half._ **

"'Stop?"Kakashi threw out.

It was laughable. He was an addict intent on a fix, as if he had any control or agency of his body.

"I..Do...you want me t'stop." Had he thought that verbalising it would give him the strength to see it through?

"Nnnn."

"I...can...stop..." And in that moment, they all knew that Kakashi was a liar.

"No...fuck me," Anko gasped. "Fuck me..."

           Kakashi thrusted into her so hard and so deep that the extent of his lie was clear. With the second thrust, his clone joined him and then they were in perfect sync. Anko screamed, moaning and groaning as they ravaged her. She urged them on with her familiar string of expletives and her hands pulling them into a tighter embracing. Her eyes closed, her breath tickled his face as she vocalised the sensations. And it seemed - as she rested her head on his shoulder -the sexiest of sounds going straight into his ear, were just for him.

       But no - his clone wasn't at all satisified with that. Smirking, he reached for her breast, pinching a nipple hard, then using his tongue. Leaving a wet trail around her auerole before he delivered a gentle nip between his teeth.

"Oh god....shit." Anko drove her breast up to meet his mouth.

        ** _Game on, bud._**

           Kakashi's hand snaked round her stomach, tracing a path along her mound with his fingers until he felt the friction of his clone's cock sliding in and out of Anko, threatening to crush his fingers but he found it. They were warring for possession and ownership of the body between them as each staked their claim.

"-Anko," the clone hissed. "Look at me."

            Savagely, he grabbed her by the back of the neck in order to bring her face to his. Kakashi watched as the clone nuzzled her, kisses extended along her jaw, then he sucked her lower lip before delivering a soft bite.

 ** _Psychopath_**.

"Kakashi...Yes...Yes..." Anko moaned. "Touch me." Slowly he began to build up the rhythm again.

            But his clone was pissed that Anko's attention had not been divided in his favour. The hand that had cradled her head, moved now, clenching her throat, thumb pushing against the dip in clavicle, disturbing the pool of sweat that had collected there. Kakashi watched it break and run in beads between her breasts - her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled for breath. He was being too rough - it was too much.

**_Holy shit - no!_ **

"You're a fucking slut, aren't you Anko?" The clone barked. "Absolutely begging for this - you little whore."

       Oh god, that vile, ugly, poisonous rhetoric as surge of hatred consumed him. Should he call him back? But Anko was so tantalising close to orgasm - so close to being undone...

"Come -" Anko rasped. "Here." The clone, who gave the real Kakashi a look - smug and hateful. Anko cupped his face, forhead flush against his head as lips brushed his ear. The sentence breaking, punctuated by her delicious moans.

"Let's-get-one-thing- straight," voice hoarse, as she pulled his clone's head to one side, the rope of his neck muscles strung taut. Her other arm tightened around the real Kakashi, transferring her weight over. Kakashi's' thighs burned, as he matched his clone stroke for stroke in time, unified in her and as they touched her...

"If you say...anything like that... to me again...I will..." A sharp yank, and a crack signalling his clone's departure - it was too much. And together they were falling backwards on to the bed as he was overwhelmed by her weight and a vivid and violent sense of happiness bursting like fireworks against the backdrop of a star lit night.

**_Yessssss! Fuck you clone me._ **

           Then the mirror falling, he wasnt sure who had brought it down with them but as the wood collided with the floor, glass splintered and scattered. A sudden deafening climax to demarcate the end of their fucking.

"Shit, " she screamed, as she sank hard onto his cock. There was no chance of holding back either. He came just after her as she ground against him.

**_Oh god. Yes!!!_ **

"Ah," Anko breathed in relief as she pulled him out, before she collapsed on the bed beside him, lying on her face as she had been before it all began.

         Feeling the aftermath of the crescendo and it's violent conclusion reverberating in his ears, rippling through his body. The weight and heat of Anko's body as she lay next to him, as strange an alluring as everything they had done. Kakashi closed his eyes and a hand crept up to his lower face, but then another kind of intrusion as the scent of their fucking sang on his fingers making him feel even more naked.

"Hey," Anko whispered. "I'm going to the bathroom." The bed sprang up as she left, making him feel her absence.

**_Wake up Hatake._ **

          Waiting until he heard her footsteps fading he stood up and surveyed the damage. His heart sinking as he was confronted with the material evidence of their fucking. He could see the used condoms on top of the ruined sheets, shards of glass shattered and scattered everywhere.

           Hearing the sound of running water confirmed his worst fears. Anko needed to be clean, to wash away traces of him and what they had done and his stomach contracted, sick at the thought.

**_This is what you do Hatake. You break things. You're a natural fucking disaster. You're torpedoing through resources, leaving a trail of destruction in your wake..._ **

            And he was three years' old again, bursting with excitement to show his dad his new trick he learnt with the kunai. He wasn't allowed to practice inside but there was a storm raging outside and anyway he had nailed it!

        His dad couldn't be upset with him if he had nailed it. But it had happened in the midst of celebration, only a small stumble which resulted in a kunai being launched along the wrong trajectory and then-

          His mother's vase flying through the air and Kakashi trying desperately to reach it, fingertips grazed it but too late and not enough to do anything as he looked down at the broken pieces.

**_You're not a kid. Act. Do something...now!_ **

             Kakashi leapt up, pulling his trousers, glass crunching underfoot. Stripping the bed of sheets, pillowcases he took it all and padded out to the kitchen and binned them.

"Seriously, "Kakashi muttered. "Nothing but tea?"

           Selecting the tea she had the most of and the least expensive looking teapot and cup he put some water on to boil. Then, taking out a dustpan and brush, he made quick work of cleaning up the mirror fragments, before making the bed with fresh sheets, dislodging something when he pushed her bed back into place.

_Twhump_

**_What?!_ **

         Stooping to pick it up he was careful to slip a finger between the pages to mark her place.

"Icha Icha :Tactics"

            He re-read the cover again, thoroughly unnerved. It was always an unpleasant discovery knowing that other people read Icha Icha too. There was only so much he could say about the lyrical prose and sophisticated plots - book constricted by the limitations of genre. Porn is porn-right?

Delicately, Kakashi placed it back on the floor underneath her bedside table. Aside from the mirror it was almost as though he had never been there...

**_You have to say goodbye atleast - you pussy._ **

         Taking the cup of tea carefully though it burned he made his way to the bathroom, Anko had left the door open.

"Anko?" Turning in the bath, a frown dusted her brow.

"Uh," Kakashi stammered. "Here's some tea."

As he passed the cup to Anko, who took it without comment for once.

"For energy." Kakashi fingers probed his pouch, he felt a scrap of fabric that didn't belong there but ignoring it his hand emerged with a food pill, handing it to her. Anko took it and sipped the tea.

"Thanks."

"I'm-"

"You broke my mirror Hatake," Anko said as she sipped the tea, the beginnings of a sly smile behind the cup.

"Yeah..." putting on a grin that he didn't entirely feel. "Sorry, about that. I'll replace it." Anko put the cup down.

"You can replace it if I get to choose," she said as she put her cup down

"I wouldn't trust your taste in decor -" shielding her lower face "-if your fashion sense is anything to go by."

Kakashi laughed, as the tightness around his chest and stomach abated a little. Anko gave him another sideways look.

"Do you want to get in?" She murmured. "You must have worked up quite a sweat."

           Anko winked playfully, before she pulled her knees up, as though to give him room. That's when he saw it through the water, the smallest cloud of blood leaching from her body. The curse of the Sharingan as it mapped out the network of spidery- thin pink lines, like grid marks mapping his depravity.

"What's wrong?" Anko asked, as she waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello- anyone at home?"

It was evident in the cuts, the blood, the bruises that ringed her wrists - the sum of everything he had done to her.

**_There is something wrong Hatake  -you._ **

"I should go Anko," he whispered. In reality, Kakashi was already gone as he pulled the mask up, straightening up, ans then louder:

"Sorry, I've got to prepare for a mission."

**_Yeah, in two days... but how she would ever know that?_**

        Frost had stolen over her face, those lips now set in a hard line demonstrating her displeasure.

"Fine," she said coldly, as she reached for her shampoo, and his nostrils were suddenly filled with that intoxicating scent. And as he inhaled, the atom of a terrible idea took seed: the notion that he should to stay and attempt to thaw her.

"If you need to go-" she snapped, as the lid clicked shut with finality, "-fucking go already."

**_Well? You heard the lady._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys - slight divergence from Naruto-verse. Let's just pretend that clones can take such treatment!


	11. Chapter 11

"She ran a bath."

  
"And what are you inferring from that action?"

"She wanted to be clean."

He inclined his head.

"And what does that mean for you?"

"That I or rather, what we had done, had made her feel unclean."

"And that must mean?" Kakashi looked up Dr Rosenmato in anguish.

"Honestly Dr Rosenmato?" A strangled voice, as he rubbed the back of his neck. Dr Rosenmato inclined his head again.

"That what we had done was wrong..."

           Dr Rosenmato took his glasses off, and as he rested his hands on the arm rest, as he waited for Kakashi to continue.

"Dirty."

"Mmm."

Kakashi looked at him.

"I know what you're going to say."

"Really?" Dr Rosenmato smiled. "You must often wonder why you are here."

Kakashi laughed softly, but he soon fell back in to silence.

"Well Kakashi? Could you be projecting your thoughts on to Ms Mitarashi here?"

      Kakashi snorted as he imagined Anko's umbridge at the thought of him projecting anything at her.

"No, I don't think I am."

  
"You're not associating an act of hygiene with something else?"

  
"An act of hygiene?" Kakashi scoffed.

  
"Could she not have simply wanted a bath?" Dr Rosenmato asked, neutrally. "Is it not true that she invited you to join her?"

"She ran a bath because I dom-ed her. I brutally fucked her Dr Rosenmato without her consent."

         Kakashi noticed a tightening of his brow not at the change of tone or the expletive but the mention of consent.

**_So he disagreed with that._ **

"You do not think her she was iniating another sexual encounter or perhaps an opportunity for intimacy."

**_A sexual encounter? Were they all using the same pop psychology reference guide?_ **

  
"No," Kakashi groaned, exasperated and exhausted. So he leaned his head back against the armchair allowing the minutes to slip away.

  
         The need for silence was honoured and when it was time Dr Rosenmato cleared his throat gently Kakashi knew the session was coming to a close.

  
"So any other sexual encounters?"

"No, just with Anko."

"Pornography?"

  
"Icha Icha," Kakashi said, almost apologetically.

Dr Rosenmato smiled.

"Any other pornography?"

"No."

  
"And have you masturbated since?"

"Yes."

"How often?"

  
"Once a day, as usual."

"Any other behaviour that would be deemed compulsive or of concern, that we haven't discussed."

"Other than what I told you?!" Aghast at the thought that he would be getting a free break. 

"Kakashi, remember -"

"Context?" Kakashi offered, causing Dr Rosenmato to raise his eyebrows. 

"I have a duty of care towards you first and foremost but also responsibility to the public more broadly," Dr Rosenmato reminded him gently. 

"I stake my career on decisions made here -" he said, gesturing round the room.

"I know, Kakashi murmured. "Sorry - continue."

             Dr Rosenmato nodded slowly, taking up his pen again but he didn't break eye-contact. 

"Do you feel you are a danger to yourself?"

"No."

  
"Do you feel you are a danger to others?"

"Dr Rosenmato," Kakashi said, with a wry smile. "It's an occupational hazard." Dr Rosenmato laughed.

"Outside of the scope of your role as a shinobi then."

"No."

  
"And do you consent to your report being disclosed?"

"Yes."

  
         As Kakashi was leaving Dr Rosenmato rested a hand on his shoulder, as Kakashi dwarfed him it was quite a feat. He gave him a squeeze and another smile.

"Context, Kakashi, context."   

                           

           Kakashi watched from the window as the technician's raced to put out his fireball-jitsu. An incongrous burst of foam - like a snow drift - coating the target area at odds with the sunlight.

  
            Maybe I should have been less enthusiastic, he thought guiltily, as a tree crashed decimating the other targets that weren't on fire. Kakashi cringed. The snap of curtain rings caused him to whip around.

"Kakashi, you're still not undressed?" Said the technician, through gritted teeth. "We're not going to get a good enough reading - so shave."

  
"Kanai didn't have to shave me-"

  
"Well- sadly for you - Kanai's on holiday."

            The technician shoved the trolley towards him Kakashi before stomping out pulling the curtain behind him, the chains clanged against the metal rod.

"-10 minutes' Kakashi!"

        Kakashi had started to get undressed when he heard someone draw the curtain back.

"What's wrong? Is Kakashi Hatake too emotionally attached to his chest hair?"  
Anko was looking at Kakashi slyly.

"Hi..."

"What?" Anko laughed, as she slipped in to his cubicle. " You can't think Tsundade has a hard-on just for you Hatake."

**_Idiot._ **

"It's the Ajna - they want to know the extent of damage we've sustained."

             Searching her body hard, Kakashi found no signs of the night they had spent together.

**_Damn, are_ those _her sensible panties?_**

            As she stood in her underwear, he could see that the electrodes had had no difficulty adhering to her skin. And he felt his mouth run dry again... Kakashi could see a hint of pink and silver through the lace. Man, if he had an ECG reading now, he definitely would be presenting with a heart condition.

Anko coughed, and Kakashi's gaze returned her face.

  
"So?" she said, tapping an electrode on her chest. Kakashi hadn't realised quite how relieved he was to find the frost that had chased him out of her apartment entirely thawed.

"I'm quite fond of these little guys," he grumbled, putting a hand on his chest possessively.

Anko picked up the razor, with a smile.

**_Am I going to let Anko Mitarashi loose on me with a razor?_ **

"Just a little vacation?" with a little pout.

**_I am a terrible, terrible person._ **

         Slowly the hand dropped. Anko leaned between his knees, resting her thighs against the bed, now in his underwear too, the points at which bare skin met seared from heat.

         Applying shaving foam to his chest, before she pulled the skin taut and made the first stroke. Despite it being a dry shave, Kakashi had expected more discomfort, she was slow and thorough.

  
            As Anko concentrated, a little furrow appeared at her brow, the constellation of freckles dusting the top of her nose, the pleasing sweep of her long eyelashes that made him wonder if he would feel them if they kissed. And a tantalising hint of _her_ that made him want to take a deep sniff and savour it.

**_Sniff her? What's wrong with me?_ **

"Familiar?" Anko asked softly.

**_So she was thinking about that too._ **

"Maybe" Kakashi murmured, as he felt the heat ramping up with his heart rate. Then he coughed and at unnecessary volume:

  
"I think you missed your calling kid. You should have been a nurse."

"Me...a nurse?" Anko chuckled. "Can you imagine me in a nurse's uniform?"

**_Oh Anko, I will be now._ **

           Finished with his chest she wiped the blade on a sterile pad, but then a hand had wandered to his thigh. Kakashi snatched up her wrist.

  
"Where's this going?" He asked, pulsing his grip.

          Anko lifted her heel, turning out her thigh as she pointed to the placement of the LL electrode on her thigh. Just a finger's breadth away from her panties.

  
"Those guys need to go away too."

          Kakashi let her wrist go, Anko applied some foam to this thighs, taking off the hair that dusted them. She had finished and was wiping her hand on a sterile towel.

"Should I put them on?

"Do you know where?" Kakashi voice cracked.

  
"How hard can it be?" Anko asked, as she tapped her own chest.

  
          He hissed inwardly, as Anko wiped the spot with an alcohol wipe before peeling the electrode away from the packaging. She took her time to ensure they were on properly. And, most care taken with the ones near his groin, Kakashi noticed before she rested her hands on the top of his thighs.

  
"Seems like they are on," he said, voice husky. "No?"

"Mmm."

  
He felt a her finger run along the edge of his boxers. And then the quiet rasp of a fingernail on cotton and the warmth of her skin as she touched him...

  
"So Anko..." Kakashi whispered, as he pushed a strand of hair over her ear. A hand lingered over the blush of pink and steel breaking through the lace

**_Don't do it asshole._ **

"What about these?" Kakashi asked, as he brushed the piercing with the back of his finger. "Wouldn't want a false readin-"

Curtain rings clinked loudly, and they sprang away from each other.

"Kakashi are you ready?" The medical technician looked between them, seemingly oblivious to the intrusion.

"Oh Anko, what a fantastic job!" She cooed, admiring Kakashi's chest. "Perfectly done."

Anko beamed, looking over at Kakashi - the picture-perfect epitome of smug.

"We've overrun. Would you mind doing the rest of the assessment together?"

**_Yes._ **

"Sure," Anko said with a shrug.

"No problem."

  
"Great," she said with relief. "Now just through here."

Anko went first, followed by Kakashi, as he snatched a robe off the hook on the door.

  
"You know they have modesty robes..." He hissed, throwing it over her.

  
"Oh yeah?" Anko said, with mild interest, as she pulled the robe round herself, giving him a flash of her ass. "Sure you don't want to keep it princess?"

  
**_Oh, just one little slap to that behind..._**

         Short on time the technician talked them through the process of connecting the leads to the electrode pads, and allowed Anko to apply it themselves. The technician handed him a mask like a muzzle which was meant to monitor airflow, he tried slipping it on over his mask when she was distracted with Anko.

"Mask off Kakashi" she snapped. "You can aphysixate yourself on your own time."

  
**_Was everyone in Konoha determined to unmask him?_ **

          Lifting the vo2 mask with a sigh, he pulled off his fabric mask placed it over the control panel.

"Okay - go."

  
           Kakashi and Anko switched the treadmill on and the began to run. They had a monitor each with traced their heart rates translating the motions of their bodies to jagged lines, peaks and troughs which were meaningless to him.

       It was a torturous experience jogging alongside Anko. Muscles danced beneath her skin, as sexy as it was strong...and belonging to a body not his. As Anko ran, she placed an arm across her breasts. 

Oh god, that body that he had danced with, fought with, ate with, laughed with and slept with- just within arms reach.

         Anko turned to him, with the mask on like a muzzle, most of her face was concealed but he saw it - a mischievous wink then -

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ ** ****

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

"There's no need to go at that pace Anko." The technician said, frowning. "Really."

Anko faced forwards again and she inserted her middle-finger into her panties, running it along the edge before she allowed it to snap back - a message just for him.

**_Oh game on Mitarashi._ **

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

**_Beep._ **

"Really?" The technician, groaned exasperated. " You too?"

**_Beep._ **

  
       They raced until Kakashi's lungs burned, his body dripped with sweat, glistening as though he had emerged from a shower, and with the mask the sound of his blood thundered in his ears and he heard nothing over his own breathing and he could smell his sweat collecting in the mask but soon the reading was complete and they were powering down.

       Well, powering down on the treadmill only. The spirit of competition possessed Anko worst than Guy, as they ran through the tests.

  
"I only needed 50," the technician cried.  
Kakashi's arms burned as he pressed on, waiting for Anko to concede.

"I'm not condoning this idiocy," said the technician. "Come now - agility."

"Him first," Anko hissed.

"Now!" The technician insisted, as she rounded on Kakashi crossing her arms. He started to lower himself slowly but as soon Anko sensed movement she had dropped from the bar, rotating her arms and massaging her shoulder and clicking her neck.

           Kakashi waited until she had landed down, before he released himself. He pretended to dust something off his shoulder, before he grinned and used the bottom of his shirt to mop his brow.

"Prick," Anko hissed, but with thay familiar tug at the side of her mouth. If Kakashi ran rings round Anko on weights and strength-resistance, Anko danced pirouettes at agility.

           He had almost choked as he watched Anko lift her leg behind her. Her foot getting higher...higher...higher until she held her ankle behind her head as the urge to do bad things to her made itself known again, fingers twitching at his side. She released her ankle.

"Well?"

  
Kakashi shook his head, as she grinned.

"Have you finished peacocking?" The technician asked, allowing boredom and the tone of disapproval to enter her voice.

"Great. You'll need to head to the nurse's station before you go."

        Kakashi held a hand out for Anko as if he was holding an imaginary door for her. Anko rolled her eyes but went ahead. 

  
"Thank you both for accomodating us," the nurse on duty said with a smile.  "It really would have been a nightmare if we had to reschedule the testing." 

She picked up a sample pot and walked round her desk.

"There's one more test to do before I can allow you to leave. Miss Mitarashi if you please." She indicated the room to her left, Kakashi followed close behind but the nurse's arm had shot up barring entry to Kakashi.

"Mr Hatake, I'm afraid you will need to do this alone," she handed him a sample pot.

         Kakashi read the label, feeling himself getting hot as he stroked the back of his head.

"See you later Kakashi," Anko called. "Bye bye!"

            Then as the nurse's back was turned Anko's friendly wave suddenly became something much cruder.

  
**_Laugh it up, Mitarashi._**

        Kakashi was shown to a room further along the corridor.

"There's material for you - if you need -uh -inspiration," the nurse said, with a hand on the door.

"And if you really can't produce a sample, please pull the cord for assistance. See you soon."

            Kakashi waited until the door had closed behind him before he unzipped his trousers. And as his cock hardened beneath his hand he knew that he would be just fine...

           

 

               Kakashi was making his way home. He was a patient on day-release with every appearance of being fine but the minutest exposure to Anko he relapsed totally -consumed by it again.

**_Oh yeah you're fine. Blushing, like a school -girl and getting a hard-on every 5 minutes._ **

          **_Dffffff!_**

              Acting without thinking quickly he deflected the shuriken with one of his own and pinned the would-be attacker to the wall.

         Anko or rather was Anko - as the clone gave him a devious grin and a wink before  he was left with his hand scatching the brick. As he saw the real Anko perched above him, legs crossed.

  
"Hello just really doesn't seem to cut it these days," Kakashi said, amused. He pulled the shuriken from the wall, looking up at her. 

  
"Where's the fun in that pops?" Anko smirked as she pocketed the one Kakashi handed to her.

             Pushing herself off the wall she landed far too close to Kakashi, forcing him to decide to either step back to mantain distance or to stand his ground.

**_Well, I was here first._ **

             Kakashi put an arm on the wall. Almost boxing her in with his body as he spoke to her. 

  
"Are you following me Anko?" He asked, leaning in but not quite touching her. "You live at the other end of the village."

"It's Genma's birthday," Anko said, pointing to the bar across the street. Kakashi looked over and saw a dozen shinobi that he recognised in and around the inebriated Genma who's customary head scarf was now askew. "I was taking the -" as eyes skirted over his torso  "-scenic route."

       And Kakashi hung his head at her daring. But despite himself, a grin worked itself on to his face under the mask,

"Why don't you come for a drink?" She asked, gently. "Not with me - you would look like you were on day release from a care home."

         Laughter shook Kakashi, than the smallest temptation before he trampled it.

"No," Kakashi said simply. "I'm not thirsty,"

"You just need to work one up," she whispered. 

             Anko's hand shot out keeping a hold of his flak jacket, she pulled him in tighter before she tugged at the mask. Kakashi put a hand out to stop her.

"No Anko," he hissed. "Are you crazy? They're only across the street."

"You're such a pussy," Anko breathed. "No-one can see us."

            As if to prove her point, she hooked a finger into her suit pulling down until a touch of pink kissed her fingers, and the the bud of her nipple peeped out from beneath the taut fabric.

  
            And Kakashi was tilting, and damn, did Anko know it too. Tipping his head back, he allowed the mask to roll down his nose. A thumb ran across her piercing, rolling it in circles.

            Anko's eyes closed lazily as Kakashi _slowly...twisted_ until she gasped. As her lips parted he pushed his tongue into her mouth, surprised at the hot, sweet, taste and the astringent burn of something like aniseed.

            This was so quintessentially Anko. A sprinkle of sweetness than a pinch of spice and god did he crave it, as he drank her in. How many others had fallen victim there...

  
          How easy would it be to line those lips with poison? This deathly intimacy so much sweeter, more discreet and morally ambiguous than a cracked neck, a paper bomb or a kunai cutting deep into a femoral artery-

  
"This is a bad idea," Kakashi muttered, as he broke the kiss.

  
"Really?" Anko breathed, as he felt a hand sliding between them, rubbing against him over his trousers.

  
"This guy seems to think it's a good idea."  
Kakashi groaned, as he felt her pull on the zipper.

  
"But...he's a dick," Kakashi said, huskily.

  
          Anko laughed, and he was bathed in her warmth again - that touch of music and magic before her hand began to draw him out.

"Maybe dick knows best," she said softly, and oh so seductively.

            Kakashi hissed as he thrusted into her warm, cupped hand. Her firm fingers worked themselves through the hair, he felt the edge of fingernails at his groin before she tugged them as a shudder tore through him.

  
"Uggggghhh", he groaned. "An-ko s-stop."

  
"Ssss-top," but she ignored him. 

  
"I said stop!" Kakashi snapped, snatching her hand away and pinning it to wall above her head. Pressing his body against her, Kakashi used his knee to spread her legs. But Anko went one better and lifted a leg, hooking it around him, she drew him close until there were only scraps of fabric that kept them apart. Slowly, he rubbed his cock against her through the fabric, allowing his free hand to climb under her skirt.

"Is this a fucking chastity suit?" Kakashi hissed, as he plucked at the fabric at her ass in frustration, causing Anko to shake with laughter.

"Let me," she smirked, wriggling her hand. Kakashi released her. Kakashi closed his eyes as he touched his dick. He was so hard he was sure there was a real and present danger of it snapping off.

Anko had taking a shuriken, made a small puncture than:

**_Rrrrrrrrrrrgggggh!_ **

  
              The fabric tearing -all too easily- along the seam. She hooked a finger in pulling her panties to one side, parting the tear in the suit. Kakashi's dick had moved as if possessed - desperate to feel a wet, hot kiss on his head.

  
           This was a really, fucking terrible idea but they had just undergone the same medical...The same invasive tests...The unrelenting prodding and poking...And those intrusive questions. But it didn't matter what he thought, Anko had already decided as she rolled her hips forward, and warm hands encircled him, guiding him inside -

**_Fuckkkkk._**

  
            It was almost too much. Kakashi could have shot his load right there as all sound and colour leached from his surroundings and he was alone again with that body.

  
"Arrrgh," Anko moaned as she threw her head back which would have hit the wall if Kakashi's hand hadn't been there to screen her from impact. Grinding her hips, Anko was urging him deeper but he needed to acclimitasing to the searing moist, heat which threatened to burn him up.

**_Just go for it._ **

        Kakashi thrusted hard, eliciting a guttaral sound half-way between a moan and a scream. Kakashi lived to incite those noises, more pleasing and satisfying than music but not really suited to a clandestine, alley-fuck, mere metres away from their friends and colleagues.

**_Yes. Shit._ **

       Gently, he placed a hand over her mouth and nose, urging her not to give them away, sliding in and out feeling the friction of her body- suit nicking his cock. Burying his face in her neck, in her hair again - so drunk on her that all thoughts of sobriety were forgotten.

**_Anko. Anko. Shit._ **

         Kakashi shifted his weight, he stroked her leg and thigh and urged her leg up. She gave a muffled groan, as he slammed into her - harder and deeper than before. Anko's body so warm, and soft and hard, strong and yielding as she opened for him.

"Mmmm," she moaned. In the absence of aniseed-tainted kisses, his tongue flicked her ear lobe, finding that join where ear met neck he nipped her gently. 

"Mmmm."

 ** _Shit_ ,**  ** _it's so good._ **

        Without a condom, skin to skin, flesh in flesh - everything - the entire experience was more vibrant and textured than before.

           Across the street, Kurenai had shrieked loudly. Asuma had accidently spilled a drink down the back of her dress. Kakashi watched as the group erupted into laughter, as the barstaff threw over a dish cloth and Kurenai hit Asuma with it. 

**_Risky...so fucking risky. Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you Hatake._ **

         Finally he understood now what it meant to nail someone. He was using his body, and the force of the thrusts to pin Anko to the wall. Keeping her petite frame at his height, against gravity.

**_Fuck, am I going too hard?_ **

"Mmmgph, " Anko moaned, muted from Kakashi's hand, he felt her hand creeping up his back. So like the time she gave him coordinates.

**_God, too hard._ **

He was going so hard. Shit, he was going to fuck her through the wall.

So like the time she gave him coordinates. **_Fuck. Fuck._ **

"Mmmmgghh," and muffled groan. "Mmmpph." Then suddenly, one swift swipe down as she raked his back with her fingernails.

"Fuck," Kakashi barked. And then another like a claw. And he had been pushed him off the precipice and he was falling now- coming hard and fast holding on to Anko as if she could save him.

         Kakashi rested his head against Anko's face as he caught his breath, eyes closed. 

           From across the street, something that sounded like glass smashing and a shared collective groan, then more laughter and clapping.

          The moment had broken and reality came rushing in as he opened his eyes he saw the full scene in technicolour. Kakashi pulled out and gently released her, turning away, tucking himself back into his trousers.

**_Fuck._ **

  
          Anko grinned broadly, but he could only return a weak smile before he pulled up his mask.

  
"What's wrong?" She frowned. A hand ringed the part of the arm where he had felt the implant, as if to remind him.

"We're fine," she said, woefully misinterpruting his silence. "You're clean too - right?"

"Yeah."

"Well - shit, " Anko laughed, as she gently slapped his cheek. "Live a little princess."

Anko glanced at her watch.

"Crap - we should go - almost on Kakashi Hatake time."

"I-"

Anko rounded on him.

"Come on Kakashi," She pleaded. "Just one little drink."

Kakashi raised his eyebrows.

"15 minutes' and follow me - 'kay?"

          She was looking at him expectantly, biting her lower lip again. And it was as impossible to say no to her as it had been all those other times.

"'Kay," he said with, a small nod.

Anko beamed, then she shot across the street to join the others.

 _14 minutes_ '  
          How was it so easy for her? Anko slotted in to the larger group seamlessly. Kalashi watched as the others welcomed her with genuine delight.

 _11 minutes_ '  
          He watched Anko get swallowed up in a conversation as though she had been there all night. She was animated now, doing an impression or telling a story and the others fell about in laughter at the climax.

 _9 minutes_ '  
        Was it his imagination or was she attracting some attention? A shinobi he didn't know stooped over her, talking to her at very close range.

**_Who the hell are you?_ **

            Anko listened to what he was saying than she shrugged comically. Kakashi saw her check her watch and she looked over at the alleyway but he had stepped back long ago, allowing the shadows to embrace him.

 _4 minutes'_  
       The shinobi was back. He had a tray of shots, they went quickly but he seemed to be saving a couple. And he was insisting now that Anko takes one - she rolled her eyes but Iruka placed it into her hand for her. They toasted and chinked glasses before the shots were downed. That eye roll...she had done that at the club too when he had brought her a drink when attempting contact.

**_Time's up._ **

        Anko looked at her watch, a cloud passed over her face as she studied her watch. He saw her glance over at the alleyway across the street again.

 **_You're an idiot Hatake. A fucking moron._ **  
**_She's a summer's day - bright, fun and full of promise. Did you think she shone just for you?_ **

          The spell had now broken, Kakashi turned and walked back to the end of the alleyway leaping over the fence and on to the roof of the building.

**_Just beat it Hatake. She's fine._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://naruto.adult-fanfiction.org/story.php?no=544177316
> 
> I read this fic and enjoyed it so much at the time. Upon re-reading I've realised how indebted I am to the author for the alleyway locale & the idea of our favourite kunoichi in an uncompromising position.


	12. Chapter 12

           Kakashi had been jacking off so often  
sure he would be shooting dust, dessicating his balls from overuse but no, they were the gift that kept on giving. 

           When had he ever been this horny? His punishing schedule and the rules that he had agreed with Dr Rosenmato meant that he was turning in the worst mission reports of his life, as he raced home to rub one out, amongst all the things he had amassed over the past few months. Now taking up a position as head-curator of his own private gallery memoralising their fucks.

 

 

 

> _"You should not be keeping trophies Kakashi."_

**_Well, no shit, Dr Rosenmato._ **

          Alarm blaring, Kakashi was momentarily lost in the morning fug after another restless night spent being haunted by Anko who was now a nurse and also very concerned about his prostrate...

  
            As Kakashi stretched, he took a long, deep, sniff...had he actually jerked himself off in his sleep?

**_Fuck my life._ **

          With an air of resignation,  Kakashi stood and began to strip the bed something glinted aggressively in his peripheral vision. 

"What?" Kakashi mumbled. "I'm giving you back."

          Gleaming violently now as if catching the morning ray and shooting it back into his face, full of accusations.

"You're not making me feel good about myself here."

          Pulling the drawer open, he swept the necklace off the top of his table - and away.

**_Get in the shower, you pervert._ **

 

 

 

 

  
            Kakashi had not been grocery shopping in so long. His kitchen could only offer off the most meagre and unexciting of meals -plain rice and some sad vegetables.

Grabbing a bowl first, Kakashi yanked the cutlery drawer towards him,a tinny rattle rang out as the utensils settled again.  But he hesitated, hands hovered over the chopsticks.... Chopsticks that could be used to poke, and rap knuckles and placed in a wide mouth to make false fangs...

**_Just use a spoon, Hatake._ **

           Taking a spoon and too big a bite of his dinner, he slid the drawer closed. Heading for the sofa, he had just cracked open his book before he heard a loud knock at the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" Kakashi asked.

"Delivery for Miss Anko Mitarashi?"

"Uh, there's been a mistake. You sh-"

"No, pal," He said, shoving the clipboard under Kakashi's nose."Look we tried to make a delivery on three occasions, each time failed. See?"

Kakashi took the clipboard.

"Gotta return it to the invoice address," he explained. Kakashi scoured the delivery times and dates, frowning. How was it possible? Iruka - the little shit -had given him her schedule on the promise that Kakashi would deliver a careers day assembly at the academy.

**_Uggghhh - he would have to do an assembly!_ **

A thought that filled Kakashi with remorse - why had he ever agreed to those terms.

"She - uh- left a message..." The delivey man tapped the clipboard, embarrassed. It was directly underneath Kakashi's neat, carefully chosen original message:

"Hope we're square now Anko! :)"

_**Smiley face? What a terrible idea.** _

       Kakashi had seen it at the time, just like a bad jutsu combination that would be deflected in seconds and ofcourse he had been right.

           As he looked at the ugly, barely legible scrawl- he saw and felt the residue of her anger in the kanji:

**_Fuck-_**

**_you-_ **

**_Kakashi -_ **

**_Hatake!!_ **

         Scribbled so hard and underlined so maniacally that her pen had perforated all of the sheets below.

And the smiley face? It had offended her so much that she had torn the page in her ferocity to eradicate it.

"Uh, we're going to have to charge you for the failed deliveries."

"Fine," Kakashi sighed, resigned. "Did she keep the sheets atleast?"

             The delivery man looked at Kakashi amused and sympathetic as he handed him a package that looked like it had been used for shuriken target practice. The package sagged sadly in Kakashi's hands.

"Fiesty one, eh? Tipped us well though." He chuckled. "But sorry pal, gonna have to charge you for that too."

           It was the sum of several days worth of work, now being hustled through his apartment. Kakashi had visited every department store in Konoha trying to track down that stupid mirror. Finally, after admitting defeat he had even asked Sakura for advice.

       Man, what happened to his cute little students who would do anythig he asked without question. They quizzed him mercilessly before he cobbled together a terrible lie to throw them off the scent.

  
**_What had he said again? Practicing a new jutsu._ **

On hearing that, Naruto had insisted on learning it too.

Can't wait sensei!

**_Never lie to children._ **

"Where do you want it boss?"

**_Anywhere else._ **

"The bedroom, I guess."

         Having tracked one down eventually, Kakashi had paid an arm and and a leg for it to be shipped to Konoha and now he had pissed her off even more and he was the reluctant owner of a huge, over-priced mirror that he would never use.

      He tossed the package containing the sheets into a bin. A dull, unceremonious thud before it toppled over, spilling the contents on the floor.

**_Seriously? F.M.L._**

  
"Well, see you buddy!"

Waiting until the door had closed and the footsteps had faded before he groaned.

**_What was I thinking? Why the smiley face?_ **

"Urrrrrgggghhh!!!" Kakashi moaned and like a felled tree, he hit his bed - rigid, and hard and heavy before covering his face with both hands.

**_Idiot._ **

"Anko Mitarashi - what the hell are you doing to me?"

         

 

              Weeks had passed with no sign of Anko. Kakashi had barely been home as he had elected to stay on his unrelenting schedule of missions. Kakashi relished the distraction - even when blighted with the occasional appearance of his clone (as sheepish as ever since the incident). 

**_Ha -in your face clone-me!_ **

  
         Deciding on a shower and a visit to his gallery or a gallery visit and a shower or perhaps and interactive aqua display?Possibilities and combinations endless...as he climbed the stairs he could see that the door was ajar and shaft of artificial light illuminated his door step.

  ** _Great... a show down. Hatake, just be glad that we're not standing outside the missions office._**

         Taking a deep breath, before he pushed the door open and set the groceries on the hallway table, stepping over her shoes haphazardly sprawled in the hallway, he could see her foot dangling from his bed.

Anko.

  
      She gave him a wide smirk as he entered, before she dipped her chin partially screened by the collar of her coat.

          She had helped herself to a pot of tea, nestled on his bed, reading. And he saw it then, his painstakingly preserved first addition Icha Icha bore a scar on the spine, from an overzealous reader.

"Re-decorating?" Kakashi asked, as he pointed to the photos that she had laid flat along the windowsill.

"They don't need to witness this," she said as she took another sip.

**_Fuck,  is she going to smash that cup and cut me?_ **

  
"Tea? No - suit yourself." Anko placed the empty cup and poured, as she lifted he saw a ring had formed from the base, the wood warping as tea soaked in.

**_Who is she?_ **

      Kakashi fought the urge to put Anko over his over his knee and slap her until she couldn't sit down for a week. It was irritation edged with amusement that allowed him to master the fear of a confrontation. Kakashi leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms.

  
"So breaking and entering - diversifying are you? "

  
"What have I broken?" Anko asked wide-eyed looking around.

  
"Why are you here Anko?"

  
"You've been avoiding me."

**_Is it even worth denying?_ **

"Can we just forget it happened?" Kakashi asked her quietly. "Please?"

  
"Fuck no," Anko spat as she looked at him, furious. "How could I ever forget it? "

  
     Again, guilt and shame and a need to be away from her radiated from his core out and he turned away from her, but she had closed the distance between them and a hand shook his jacket.

  
"I'm sorry," Kakashi said voice strained. "I was an animal and I - I'm just sorry."

"Why?"

"Anko I'm sick, there's something wrong with me," he whispered. " I fucked you in an alley in front of our colleagues... I tied you up... I hit you...I rubbed a kunai against your clit... God - I fucking gang-banged you with my clone."

         Babbling now, barely able to string sentences together as he was so sick with shame and anxiety that made his stomach churn, and his body run cold. Kakashi was dancing on a knife edge - madness beckoning on either side.

"Gang-banged?!" Anko scoffed. "How did you ever graduate the academy if you can't count?"

"It's not a joke Anko," he roared at her, grabbing her shoulders almost lifting her from the force.

"Tell me I'm trash," he cried, at a louder volume than he had ever said anything in his life. "I'm begging you - call me a cunt - tell me I'm worse than scum."

        Shaking her violently, as if brute stength could deliver meaning and understanding where his words did not.

"Why can't you say it?!"

  
"Because I fucking loved it Kakashi!!" Anko screamed back at him, breaking out of the hold.

  
"Alright!?" She cried, as she shoved him hard and he landed back on the bed, she knelt beside him.

  
"You want the truth?" Anko asked him, unflinching.

  
"I can't touch a kunai without getting wet," as she placed her hand between her legs for emphasis.

I've strained my hand fingering myself over and over wishing it was you touching me..." her voice was barely louder than a whisper but her words resonated deep.

"Anko are you mad?" Kakashi cried in anguish, as fists formed in his hair before he brought his hands to his face. "You didn't agree-"

  
"I'm a shinobi too, asshole," Anko said sharply. "Do you think you would have got anywhere near me if I hadn't wanted it?"

"But the way I fucked -"

 _"We_ fucked," she said softly. "I was there too."

              Reaching out for him, Anko pulled his hands away from his face, he felt that compulsion no choice but to look at her. Hypnotised by her eyes and the touch of her soft hands, all gentleness when really she was a knife concealed in a velvet glove. Anko's voice was so soft, so seductive her words like a snake dancing along the surface of the water, new thoughts and ideas rippled through him and new possibilities revealed themselves to him.

  
"Kakashi it wasn't a coincidence. I did a shift at the missions office to get your schedule...  
"Dealer's choice - remember?"

**_As if I could ever forget._ **

"Do you think I really would have let you put it anywhere without a little prep?" Anko chuckled softly.

  
"Your medical was scheduled right after mine. Tsunade wanted the reports the following day. I was so late that they had no choice but put us through the assessment together."

  
**_What is she saying?_ **

  
         She was a purveyor of fine evidence and facts laying them out for Kakashi to inspect but how could he buy anything?With her beguiling proximity - it was all too much for him to process. Pushing her away, he stood up, and turned his back on her, running his hands through his hair.

_"We fucked."_

  
_"Context. Kakashi. Context_."

  
            The series of events had been invested with meaning derived from their own thoughts, beliefs, history and experience. And boy, was Kakashi was the sum of his past, his anxiety, his inadequacy and that had launched him into a vortex of shame - whilst Anko...

Anko.

Anko.

Anko.

  
My, how he had underestimated Anko, her cunning, her agency, her resiliance all employed to have him. 

 

 

 

 

> _"For a genius shinobi, you're a real fucking idiot."_

  
Anko slipped off the bed.

  
"Kakashi," her voice was barely audible, he had never heard her sound so unlike herself.

"I know."

  
"What do you know?" Voice so hoarse, was that his voice?

         Slowly, she pursed her lips, then without breaking eye contact she opened, opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table, easily lifting it out and she tipped the contents on the bed.

**_Ofcourse she had found it._ **

  
And there it was, his material spank bank uncereminously decamped on to the bed.

           The sweater that she had worn and stretched, that still smelt like her. A bottle of shampoo which was the brand and type that she used. The kunai that he had used during their first night together, and the gloves that he wore as he brought her to edge of climax.

           Anko's necklace that he hadn't returned...that he liked to look atand hold. And he burned when he remembered, the one time he had wrapped it round the base of his cock, the fang dancing on his balls as he stroked himself to oblivion remembering and imagining what it was like to be with her.

       A crumpled receipt from a meal that was never claimed back on his expenses.

          And then...the star exhibit he had created to memoralise that night - her panties dangling from her fingertips. The countless times that he had breathed in her secret fragrance...so often that he had almost eradicated all traces of it.

  
"Come on Kakashi," she murmured. "You trashed the sheets but there were no sign of these."

  
        The mask had remained in situ but he had been exposed. He was a cringing mess - all mortification and embarassment.

"Freaking amateur hour," she murmured without judgement or humour.

Defeated, he leaned on the edge of his desk, hand gripped the edge either side.

"What do you want from me Anko?" He whispered.

"What do I want from you?" She asked slowly, as the real Anko sat in the midst of all the items that made up his private gallery.

 "Well, shit Hatake - I want you."

           Kakashi sighed and closed his eyes against her but that face was burnt into his mind's eye. Oh god, that dirty, sexy, wide mouth. How many different ways had he played this moment out in his head? His decision to say no was losing traction. Why had it been such a bad idea again?

**_Because Anko is devious as fuck Hatake._ **

"How can I believe you Anko Mitarashi?" Kakashi whispered. "You are such a liar."  
Anko laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes as she tossed her hair out of her face.

"Well, well. Kakashi Hatake, we are at a mighty impasse - aren't we?" Anko laughed, bitterly. "Because you are a fucking liar too."

  
**_Check mate._**

  
Anko's hands ran over the various items on the bed.

  
"What is all this?"she asked.

"What?"

Stalling for time, and he knew that she knew it too.

"Kakashi," She murmured. "Fucking say it already."

Opening his mouth, he promptly shut it again.

**_And say what?_ **

          So lost in the endless cycle of anxiety, plagued by doubts and guilt he had not surfaced long enough to examine his own feelings and thoughts - beyond the need to chastise himself for his recent behaviour.

"You don't want me Anko," he muttered.

"There's something wrong with me. I'm sick."

"Why do you have to do that?" She asked, sadly.

"I'm scum."

  
Anko shook her head...

"You're worse than scum- " and she was all sadness and disappointment - in a way that unsettled Kakashi.

"-You're kind - do you know that?"

Anko touched her hitai-ate

"I've never seen you without it...apart from our journey back...Why?"

Kakashi shrugged.

"I've seen the way you are with Pakkun - the way you are with me. You washed my hair. You swept up the broken mirror, you changed the sheets and made me a cup of tea and gave me a food pill- who does that?!"

"Broken glass...just dangerous," Kakashi mumbled, batting away her words with embarrassment.Anko said nothing else and silence crept in, occupying the space between them as she looked at him.

 ** _Kindness_**.

  
           Kakashi was 3 years' old again, looking at the fragments of his mother's vase. And he was desperately trying to piece them together, small fingers, growing clumsier with every nick and cut, as he bled. He knew it then - he was destruction.

        Within seconds he had decimated something his mother had created, he dishonoured her memory. Kakashi had been so gripped with fear and anxiety at what he had done. And as his father's shadow crawled over him he cowered, expecting his father's wrath and prepared to accept any punishment for what he had done.

But it never came.

          Sakumo had understood immediately, kneeling beside his son, he had wiped the tears from his face, scooping him up into a hug warmth and kindness which Kakashi didn't deserve.

"It was an accident my boy."

"She would hate-"

"No," his father said sharply. "Never." Kakashi stiffened at his father's change of tone expecting retribution but he had only embraced him more tightly.

         Gently he had carried Kakashi to the kitchen sink, Kakashi remembered the contrast of his own, small trembling, pink hands cradled in his father's large, strong, wide hands as the blood drained away, and the warmth that emanated from his chakra which healed his finger.

         Together, with Kakashi on his lap they had pieced together the vase, glueing the shards, as it was re-assembled it had lost the quality of beauty and fragility and other worldliness, all Kakashi could see the lattice work of scars - it's ugliness.

"Look at this my boy," his dad said gently, as he held up the vase. Kakashi fingered the cracks.

"It's horrible," Kakashi reasoned, " And we could never use it again Dad." Poking a finger through a hole caused by a large crack as if to illustrate his point.

          Sakumo shoulders shook violently as he laughed loudly, before he kissed his son and ruffled his hair. Kakashi hated his dad's mushiness but he had allowed it then, and it pained him to think of the times he had pushed his dad away desperate to be older and to be taken seriously.

           And if Kakashi had only understood then that there If he knew that there were a finite number of kisses and hugs and hair ruffles he would have never let him stop.

"But my boy," Sakumo said, with a smile. "This is now something that we have all made together."

**_Oh Hatake, for a genius shinobi you're a real fucking idiot._ **

  
**_Ask._ **

  
"Why were you so pissed off about the mirror Anko?" He whispered.

"Why do you think?" Anko murmured. "Disappointment dumbass...But you just can't do it can you? A stupid mirror...or a drink..."

         Anko stepped off the bed now, and stood before him, close enough to touch and to kiss and to kill. And despite her trench coat she was more naked than he had ever seen her. This was Anko's underneath the underneath.

  
**_She doesn't know you Hatake. You break things. You're poison. You're destruction. Why bother._**

  
            Anko's fingers twitched as though she was going to garrott him, and shit he really wished she would, but then a cloud passed over her face, and she turned away from him and as she was leaving he smelt that scent again...

"You're so fucking disappointing Kakashi."

"No-"

          Shocked, Anko whipped round to look at him and he was holding her wrist. For once, Kakashi had acted reflexively without thinking, his body and the urges interred within had moved him to action and he could barely believe it either.

        Releasing her...he took a deep breath, then he opened his desk drawer, and removed the sealed envelope and he handed it to her.

"If this is a cheque for that stupid mirror," Anko hissed, as she tore open the envelope."I'm going to end you Hatake."

He felt a pained smile break across his face as his heart raced. And he was now afraid...so afraid. 

"Open it."


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Dr Hiroaki,_

_I write to you to take ownership and responsibility of the events - encouraged in part by Dr Rosenmato. I've attempted this letter many times and words have always alluded me until now. How do I begin to apologise for my behaviour in a way that conveys my meaning?_

_You always said that recognition is a start. So here it is - a start and_   _with it a hope that I can challenge my thinking and maybe it will result in a positive change._

 _I did wonder about my referral and how much of my past had been disclosed to you before our first meeting. Did you know that my friends held an intervention for me?_ _Asuma had told me that they had gone to Lord Third first, out of concern for the darkness that was taking hold of me. I was insulted. I was fine - why did my behaviour need modification? Asuma should have been bowing and congratulating me instead of crying to Lord Third about it._ _I was so angry._

_"Was Kurenai so good at head that she's sucked your brain out of your cock." I felt his killing intent before he suppressed it. And, I was glad to piss him off, to make him feel as I did then. But Asuma's bloodlust soon ebbed away replaced with pity and understanding - he was the better man, then and now, always._

_You must have had your suspicions regarding my motivation for selecting you as my therapist.  I know Lord Third did but I convinced him with your credentials but he had faith in my choice._

_Had you seen ever seen adults before me? You answered my question with another question - just as you always did. Our first session went so badly that I never expected to see you again. I was such a bastard. I knew you were perfectly qualified to write a prescription but I asked anyway. Did you see through it? The facade had slipped then as you gave a frosty smile, turned down at one side, as if your jaw prevented you from full expression._

_I know I disturbed you. I half-expected a referral to another colleague for a better chance at a therapeutic relationship but you didn't. I presented a challenge to you. Was it a game for you too? For me, I took it as such and we entered in to an engagement on those terms - doomed from the very start._

_I was obsessed with you even before our first meeting. I researched you and learned all I could. Familarising myself with enemy terrain and combat style and defense strategy until I amassed a complete understanding of your weaknesses and strengths and what could be employed to bring you down. And I, trash that I am, equipped my arsenal accordingly._

_Did you see the similarities we shared? You were precocious too, accelerated through your education and one of the youngest psychiatrists ever qualified. You had been earmarked for a decorated career but then you married your professor. A decision which meant whispers would dog you for the rest of your career, as opportunities for promotion and advancement passed by. I thought that you were trapped by your beauty, by your gender and your personal choices in a way that had never inhibited me. The thirst to prove yourself worthy and deserving - the very thing that unified us - was also my weapon against you._

  
_We started meeting in the winter, a season that always makes me think of you now. Your heart-shaped, doll-like face, haunts me. Your white-blonde hair and blue eyes like ice and your coldness. Whether true or a misconception I'm sure it doesn't matter now._  
_You wanted always to talk about my formative years. How did I feel about this and about that but I always steered the conversation towards my sexual exploits, a hand resting on my thigh near my cock...and sometimes on my cock knowing it would draw your eye. Despite your discomfort you were determined to understand me - to puzzle me out. If you had been a shinobi would that be your nindo?_

_The need to read you hounded me, as I was convinced that your secrets could be learned. That's the difficulty with skin so pale  the slightest emotion gave you away. It started at your cheeks and bled down your neck and chest. You were wou_ _nd up so tight - like a coiled spring. Your legs crossed and re-crossed against me as though to stop me forcing myself between them. Your notepad  that you wielded like a shield. Do you know you had a habit of spinning your wedding ring with your thumb as I talked? As though, that band of gold was imbibed with magical properties - a talisman, that would protect you against me._

  
_But as the season turned I talked more of Rin, of Obito, of my father and my childhood, as you felt the balance shift you began to thaw. Legs crossed only once now, notepad resting on the table and the wedding ring spun and glittered less and less. Your suits soon gave way to blouses and skirts, black stockings to thin, sheer stockings and I saw once, a glimpse of a scar or a tattoo on your ankle before you adjusted the strap of your shoe and it was gone. Slowly, your body was emerging like a chrysallis - almost ready._

_The day that I had learned of the Uchiha tragedy coincided with a session. Would I have acted differently if it hadn't? I couldn't say either way. It was a bitter pill to swallow knowing that I no control or influence over others. That day we talked of the acquisition of the Sharingan. I told you that tragedy trailed the eye but that it was the very thing that Obito had gifted to me - a key to how I felt about my comrades. I had pulled off my mask and the hitai-ate to show it to you. You smiled, perhaps attributing it to a genuine breakthrough but something about my face unsettled you, the ring flashed again as you held a hand up to your chest as if to barr the way in._

  
_I want to make love to you, I said. I've wanted you for months and I know you want me too._

  
_It's transference Kakashi, you pleaded. We need to discuss this rationally. Concerned, even then, that we would compromise my progress.You reminded me that you were married but for me that responsibility was yours alone. You begged me to stop, but they were words not actions and I said that I would only stop if you could say it and mean it. You fell silent and wrongly, I took that omission as consent._

  
_I pulled your hand away from the blouse tearing it open, as your breasts burst free. I had never seen breasts like that before or since, nipples so large and pale, that they faded into your breasts and I knew that I could spend a lifetime mapping the transition of pigmentation and not be sure where they began and ended. How apt that your body is as unknowable as you._

  
_I remember the sound of the pages from the notepad as they crumpled and crunched as I knelt on them between legs that were not closed now. I am sure that you had lifted your hips to make it easier for me to push up the skirt. My fingers finally grazed the seam of your stockings the join over your entrance, a scrap of white between us and I could feel and smell how wet for me you were, and how close I was to having you._ _But then a "no."_

  
_I had never guessed what power that word had against me. We had only talked about performativity, how a life is a sum of actions and deeds. I agreed only to please you, never giving it credence. You grew in strength everytime you said it and I still hear it now._

  
_As I knelt there with my dick in my hand it was the hardest lesson of my life. And I was angry. Who were you to reject me? But you stood your ground in spite of the intimidation. You delivered that hard slap to my face. I think that frightened you more than you were of me. Had you ever hit anyone before? But it was nothing to me, as I was -am conditioned to violence and moreover, I revelled in it. I remember the sound, the sting and the cut that your ring made against my face. I left with anger and fury and bloodlust. I left the village for a mission. I wish I had left Anbu that night but I didn't. We pushed on with the mission, and with a new recruit to my squad._

  
_She was the perfect foil to you - even in likeness - an anecdote to your pale skin, and blond hair. Some warmth after the cold. Days bled into weeks, the mission was going badly, it was the night before an ambush but we were so outnumbered there was a chance that we would die. Had that made her bold? I was assigned to first watch and she threw herself into my path then. I should have said no, I should have carried on and maybe I would have had the same strength as you in your office._

  
_But I didn't say no._

  
_I fucked her, and brutally, as though her body was a conduit for yours and you would be able to feel my hurt, and my fear and my fury. When it was over she hated me - hates me still which is no less than I deserve, as I cost her everything._

  
_The mission was a success and despite the odds we escaped with our lives, but then a counter-attack from the enemy, an explosion - that we - that I - hadn't anticipated. She was falling and as I was closest -I extended my hand for her but she hesitated and then she was lost. We were close to Konoha but as the others raced to the hospital, I was summoned to Lord third._ _I have never known fury like that._

  
_It was Lord Third, who told me what you had done. I felt so ashamed of the sacrifice you made and the punishment you had metred out for yourself. To resign from your post, citing a violation of duty of care towards me. You had even reported yourself to the Standards and Ethics committee for your conduct. It had resulted in your suspension and a lengthy investigation and the end of your marriage and then something worse... all those years later._

  
_The black void called for me, as I understood that my selfishness and self-destructive choices and decisions impacted others. There was a knock on the door - a bittersweet interruption. She would live but she would never live as a shinobi again._

  
_I sank to my knees then, and I lay on the floor my forhead against the carpet floor, abrasive, rough wool scratched my face as as I wept like a child. Crying for you, for her, for Rin and Obito, for all the others and for me most of all._

  
_I had dispensed with all dignity, almost grovelling like a dog, but then Lord Third knelt beside me and held me so freely without judgement or agenda, that I realised with sadness and self-pity how much kindness and humanity had always cost me._

  
_On the floor of his office as he held me. I tendered my resignation from Anbu. As I had decided that I couldn't live as I had done before. I wish I could have arrived at that juncture without changing the course of all the lives of others so irrevocably._

 _I am not sure that you will ever read this letter and whether by choice or by design but please know that I think of you._ _I'm glad that you have resumed your practice away from the village._

_I hope that the distance and time have afforded you an opportunity at peace. For me, I'm not sure I will ever find it or deserve it but I can only live on in hope._

  
_I am truly sorry._  
_K._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hard to nail Kakashi's voice and I don't think I quite got there. Any tips would be appreciated.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! X


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm excercising some creative license with curse marks - along with other things!

**_She's going to be running out that door Hatake, might as well open it now._ **

            He closed his eyes, as if losing sight of Anko reading would lesson his nakedness somehow.

"Kakashi..."

         She had finished reading, her face was unreadable as before.

"Was her husband the...?" Anko's voice tailed off, but he saw a finger touch her neck. Kakashi took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fuck."

**_Was that it?_ **

"Why were you seeing her?"

         At her words, a noose tightened around his insides now.

"Sex addiction."

**_Was that me speaking?_ **

             Anko's eyebrows shot up, lost temporarily in her fringe before her face relaxed again.

"Sex addiction," she whispered. "Wow."

         Anko's eyes skirted over the letter again.  
Kakashi was struggling to look at her, the edge of the floorboard by his foot suddenly very, very interesting. Applying some pressure before it creaked underfoot... probably needs to be hammered down. His toolbox was under the kitchen sink - wasn't it?

"You 'fucked her, and brutally'-'?"

Kakashi winced at the words.

"Yes," he had said it so quietly. Could she even hear him?

"It escalated -I was so angry. I just - just lost it. I missed the cues...it went too far...I should have never... I thought we were going to die-"

"So you wanted to go out in a blaze of glory - is that it?"

         And those words cut him like a glass. A huge pane of glass shattering, cutting skin and flesh and shards going deep.

**_It's what you deserve Hatake. So, feel it asshole._ **

       Kakashi moved, part-way between a shudder and a grimace - but an affirmation nontheless.

"-And how bad was it? The addiction."

"Bad...probably everything you're imagining and worse Anko." As he hung his head, breathing deeply to stop the anxiety from taking hold.

"Tell me," she urged him.

**_Go on._ **

"I was worse than scum Anko. I used people..." As his voice cracked, he took a breath and continued. "I would fuck them and treat them with contempt for doing it. I couldn't stop myself - I didn't want to stop. I didn't see it as a problem then."  
  
"And who were they?"

          Running his hands through his hair, he took another deep breath, as he looked up at the ceiling gathering his resolve before he looking at her again.

"Anko, I fucked without prejudice. It wasn't hard being a -" thumbing the uniform. Anko nodded.

         Kakashi thought back to the waiter -who had been so impressed that she was a kunoichi and that shinobi who gave her a shot at the bar and Tiger. Ofcourse she understood.

"Have you ever paid for it?"

"Yes-"

"-And gone bareback?"

He nodded. And then the first cloud crossing her face.

"STI's?"

"Yes."

"For fuck's sake please tell me you're clean now."

"Yes - completely. I-"

But his voice tailed off as she heaved a heavy sigh, but eyes were still overcast...

"And have you ever - " Kakashi saw a hand, almost trembling as she reached out and touched the photo frame beside her. It was unspeakable. The very worst - she actually thought the very worst of him and who could blame her? He closed his eyes, dropping his head again.

"No - never - Anko, " he felt so sick then. "They're _kids...My_ kids."

  
            The sound of springs as she stood up, and the patter of small feet, taking slow steps towards him. Disbelieving the sounds, he opened his eyes to contradict himself but there she was - holding the letter out offensively - like a shruiken ready to be thrown.

"I can't believe Lord Third let you see her."

"He had faith in my choice."

"Well that was fucking dumb."

And that was that - her killing blow as his life slowly ebbed away.

"Anko..." was it a warning or a plea?

"Kakashi, I'm sorry but I don't -

- ** _want to see you..._**

**_-know who you are..._ **

**_-want to be here anymore.._ **

          His mind erupted with all the different ways her sentence would be concluded.

"- give a shit."

        Ofcourse she didn't. Who would want him? But he was too slow to act, as the affect of her words tore through him. The distance closed between them and until her toes, were only mere inches from his. Returning his gaze - fierce and hot and terrifying. And though it should have been a physical impossibility - Kakashi cowered before that diminutive frame, the living embodiement of those dimensions 38-28-39 that had plagued him for months...

"Do you hear me Kakashi?" Anko asked, as she held the letter out between them...But even if he took it back - it was too late -she knew the truth of him.

          Kakashi held out a hand for the letter but then she snatched it back, crushing it in her fist before she balled it up and threw it over her shoulder as it bounced and rasped on his wooden floor.

"I don't actually give a flying-fuck."  

          With that she kissed him. As her mouth hit his chin, then their lips met through fabric, another kiss through the mask as it slipped down until skin met skin, and he could taste the spice aniseed and peppermint and salt...

           Frowning he pulled away to look at her face, and he saw it glistening on her eyelash before it broke and rolled down the length of her cheek. This made no for sense for Kakashi. Unless-

"You're mad," he said, simply. "You're actually mad Anko."

         Kakashi had his hands on her shoulders fighting the compulsion to kiss her again. Anko chuckled softly, as her tears fell more freely than the first.

"Maybe I am," she said softly. "But do you know what? It's not all on you Kakashi."

Kakashi frowned...

"I loved that old man as much as anyone but that was some poor judgement-"

"- I was the cunt that tried to fuck my therapist Ank-"

Anko shrugged herself out of his hold and turned to face him.

"-he should never have allowed you to see her. Come on - would you send an alcoholic to rehab' in a brewery?"

"I wasn't a helpless child Anko."

"Yeah? How much control does an addict have? Any more control than a child?"

         It was too much for Kakashi to hear Anko talk about Lord Third in that way - misappropriating blame that should be wholly his.

"- Lord Third-"

  
"-was human - sometimes as flawed and as fallible and as short-sighted as the rest of us."

 "You're wrong," Kakashi said, shaking his head so violently he felt his neck crack.

            And how could he believe her - this little actress who lied, and manipulated and coerced so easily.

"Anko, I'm broken," he said, his suffering so acute now. "I hurt people and I destroy things. That's what I'm good at."

         Anko's shoulders shook violently as she laughed - but at that moment it was so misplaced, cruel and frankly disturbing.

"Stop-" he pleaded. "Stop it." And she fell silent again.

"Kakashi - we're shinobi. It's in the job description - ver-fucking-batim."

"Anko," he said, placing hands over his ears as he was assaulted by her words, before he dropped his hands.

"She - he," as he cycled through all the people he had hurt.

"She was Anbu... For her, to say she hated me and that...I'm sick."

"And so what Kakashi?" Anko whispered. "You think a tattoo and a mask can harden a heart? Did it harden yours? The truth of who are you comes out when you fuck. If you have sex for money or for revenge or because you're lonely and insecure - that's still 'a truth'. That's who you are.

"Maybe she wanted more. Maybe she was going to fuck you into falling in love with her. And even if you said no, would she not have hated you all the same? Did she mean what she said or was it said just to hurt you?"

"Hatake....seriously," she said, using a tone that one would take when addressing a child. "People don't always tell the truth, and their actions aren't always honest."

**_Oh don't I know that - you devious, little minx._ **

            A small step and she was leaning against his desk too, taking up residence at the other end. Anko kept a respectful distance but she was too close for comfort - their fingers were only inches apart until Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets.

            Anko's maybes were like drops in a vast body of water. Too insignificant for noticeable change but an alteration in the chemical composition all the same. Kakashi was so unsure of himself but then....but then shame embraced him again. Oh god, he really didn't want that to be the truth of him - that darkness lurking so close to the surface.

"Maybe she didn't think she could make the jump? Who knows what was going on under that mask. But none of that fits the narrative of you being an asshole - so fuck that."

          Kakashi balked at the familarity of the phrase and tone. And he was transported back to Rosenmato's office, the deafening scratch of pen on paper and he understood, finally, why they were all using the same vernacular the same pop-psychology.

"I get it.I do. We all have done things we regret or wished things maybe ended differently... Because of who we are the stakes are sky-high and the consequences are dire. Kakashi...Do you know just how much my past weighs on me?" He recognised it in her face...those words, a hint of the scars that she carried too.

 

> _"I don't deserve to feel better."_

            Kakashi didn't think he could felt anymore nauseaus but the image of Anko driving the kunai up along her thigh and that kiss as she hovered between life and death...

"That's different Anko - you-"

"Why is it different?" Anko. "Because it was me and not you? And only you're allowed to suffer. I've made choices, _all_ those people made choices too. So, it's not all on you, asshole."

"Anko, I should never have gone anywhere near her - near either of them."

"Probably not," Anko said simply, looking at him sideways. "It was a bad call but-" and with that a lopsided shrug.

**_But she can't give me a free break. She just can't._ **

"Anko, I'm cursed," he whispered, as he wiped the tears swelling from Obito's eye, always so much more honest than his other. "Tragedy follows this eye."

"You're cursed?"

          Anko looked at him eyes narrowed, but without breaking her gaze she folded down her collar to reveal the mark. A glow like the lit tip of a cigerette, as though the tomoe charred her flesh. Another secret of her body, a clue to her past now fading from sight now but branded forever in his memory. Kakashi had seen it for himself, he knew how far had Orochimaru fallen but he had never imagined that ruthless ambition that abhorrent immorality could have touched Anko... and inspite of that, the fact that Lord Third still loved him, so like his own feelings. Kakashi felt an intense rush of emotions as he thought about his own team - his kids. How could that cunt have done it? And to her...

**_And god, what a poor choice of words that had been._ **

"I'm sorry-"

Anko said nothing though as she pulled the collar up again placing her hands back on the edge on either side of her ass.

"What happened-"

"-He took something from me," she said quietly.

The compulsion to know now overrode the fear at what she would reveal.

"What did he take?"

"He - " Anko paused, taking another route. Was she evading the question?

"-I-" Anko sighed, then started again looking at her feet. Kakashi found himself mapping the profile of her face as she talked, storing it away for the gallery.

"I was so broken Kakashi. I was kept on such a short leash afterwards for the longest time. 'A pre-caution Anko - just a precaution'. I was a kid but I wasn't a moron."

Anko rolled her eyes and tutted as if still annoyed all those years later.

"Lord Third was so sick of me begging, he had to throw me a bone eventually - I was assigned to the Intelligence Division."

"T& I?!"

"Oh no - I never got to play there," she said with a smirk at his expression, as she glanced over.

"I was still on a leash 'member. But for the first time in years I was where I wanted to be... Just crazy access to all that intel! I was learning everything I could, until I would be ready to act. I still wanted - still want - to be the one that brought him in..."

           Anko's voice tailed off, as her eyes searched his face. She tilted her head, she pursed her lips before a sign :

**_Go?_ **

Kakashi nodded.

"I met someone from T&I whilst I was at I.D..."

Kakashi stomach contracted at the way she had said _someone_.

"One of them young ones you like so much?" Kakashi had said it casually - as though he had no stake in the answer. Anko gave a him a weak smile but shook her head.

"No, he was older than me. Actually, he had probably lived my life twice over - a kinda' old soul. But in those few months we were...all these parts of me that had been broken, were put together again, much stronger and more resilient than before. I felt things that were entirely new to me - so I could trust in those experiences and ideas. They hadn't been implanted or reinvented or hidden from me and I found the void was being filled with something else. The truth of who I am."

         Anko had stopped talking, searching his face. Kakashi pushed back his hair, and scratched the back of his neck before his hand had dropped back to the desk.

"And how did it end?" Pushing the words through his teeth, and then a horrible thought occured to him. "Has it ended?"

"How do these things always end, dumbass?" Anko asked, quietly. "Freaking badly."

But then another shrug and another small smile. "But it doesn't matter... An end doesn't invalidate the memory."

"Did you-"

          Kakashi couldn't finish it and it seemed like Anko was going to leave it unsaid too. But Kakashi already knew the answer - that this unnamed bastard had reached in between her legs to grasp hold of her heart

            Anko was right, the truth of who you are does come out when you fuck. He knew it as much as she did when they had sex and by the way they did - that they both had a past. How different it had been for them, that stage of development demarcating childhood from adolescence to adulthood. For him, sex was used as a means of control or to feel in control. And it became something corrosive and dysfunctional and shameful but for Anko it had had some kind of transformative power. Hatred and unbridled jealously for this unknown man, the arbitrator of Anko's sexual awakening coursed through him and he wanted to lash out. Gripping the edge of the desk again, as he pushed away a brutish urge to throw Anko to the floor and climb of top of her, between her and in her until thoughts of freedom were abandoned she was as enslaved and helpless as he was.

 

> " _Well shit, I want you Hatake."_

 

**S _ **he's a liar,** Hatake._**

**_But then, aren't_** **_you?_ **

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> W xxx


	15. Chapter 15

  
Watching her hand on the edge of the desk, as the distance between her fingers grew. Her little finger now forming a deeper V from the rest as a fingetip grazed his.

"Anko..." he whispered, to the fingertip which was stroking his. "Do you really think you can fuck me better?"

"Don't you want me to try?"

**_Fuck yes, I do._ **

          It was the smallest gesture but he did it anyway. Slowly, Kakashi turned his hand over, so it lay palm-up and he watched as Anko's slim, delicate fingers laced through his gloved ones. Despite all the things they had done together and to each other - why was this was perhaps the most subversive.

**_Hand-holding? Seriously?_ **

         Kakashi almost laughed aloud, but instead he closed his hand and pulled her towards him, cupping her face with his other hand as he kissed her and he tasted it all, sweetness, peppermint and that astringent aniseed and the salt. She saw him...she saw underneath the underneath, and he felt the grip on his insides lessoning. Anko Mitarashi at the head of a conquering hoard, vanquishing the tyrant beating back the demons to lay claim to him, but where there should have been hostility and fear he felt a sense of hope and a chance at freedom as sunlight broke through. And his wretched body - his adrenaline-saturated, testosterone-riddled body mastered his mind and his heart.

          And he was kissing her back, so desperately he needed her more than the need to breath. Pulling her up, his hands ran up up her legs, underneath the coat...as he dropped her. Anko landed gracefully on one foot.

"-Wha-"

             Stepping away from him, she pulled the strap of her coat, and opened it - her eyes sparkling with an invitation to play. Kakashi moaned, as he ran a hand through his hair before his head snapped back.

"You came over like that?" He rasped.

"I probably shouldn't have - it was kinda windy."

              Kakashi chuckled gently but it was snuffed out like candle light as soon Anko began to unclasping the buckle at the bottom of her skirt. Anko was wearing a bra the same vivid purple the lining of her coat. Frankly a bra that could serve no practical purpose Kakashi thought but as his eyes slipped down, as her skirt parted to reveal more of her thigh before it was discarded entirely he could see that he had been right...

"You don't seem to be a very big fan of my panties Hatake," she said with a smirk.  
"You're always so eager to get them off."

"You're wrong-" Kakashi muttered as he reached for her, but she danced away. "-I'm the biggest fan."

         Anko shrugged off her coat, allowing it to slide over her shoulders and down her arms. Turning her back to him, his eyes journeying down the curve of her spine as her hands unclasped the bra before it was discarded as she walked over her coat, as those dimples that signposted that ass danced. She crawled onto the bed, then landing with a leap, so half of his gallery - his precious gallery - had been evicted but all for the promise of a live performance. Towering above her now - eyes ravishing that body wondering where to start...

"Well Hatake," Anko murmured, as she looped a finger through the metal ring at the kunai's handle kunai. Spinning it round her fingers just as skillful as he was, until it came to a stop in a offensive stance.

"You're pretty overdressed - what are you going to do about it?"

      With a wolfish grin he pulled his mask off and dropped the hitai-ate. Using his teeth he peeled the gloves off finger by finger before he threw them to her one by one.

**_Go on!_ **

         She signaled, with a wide smile and he felt the intensity of Anko's gaze and desire manifesting as strongly as touch. Shifting now so she was lying on her back, he saw her hand ghosting over her mound, and a hint of the ruby mine glittering there. Unzipping the flak jacket, he threw it to the floor, a dull thump and then the clanging of weapons as they resettled.

          How often had she really touched herself thinking of him? Well - judging from the way her fingers dipped into that secret slit already glistening - it had definitely been more than once. And god, his dick was coming to life at the sight and the sound. Raising an eyebrow, he lifted the hem of his sweater slowly letting it creep up his stomach before he it fell again. Anko moaned in frustration, as he teased her with a another flash of his stomach, dropping the sweater again.

"Hatake - you're such a tease."

**_It's just for you kid._ **

         But Kakashi's said nothing grin widened, but he pulled an arm out and under, and it was over his head. Anko's eyes raked his body as fingers slid in and out. Shit, she really was finger-fucking herself over him, as she took her pleasure in the spectacle.

              Following her eyes as she traced the outline of his torso, the white hair at his chest had sprang back after the medical. Eyes slipping south now following the trail dusting his stomach, than back from shoulders to his arms. Lifting an eyebrow, Kakashi turned flexing his arm so the Anbu tattoo danced, Anko smirked but then she bit her lip - was he imagining it or the fingers reaching deeper now....

          And his poor dick definitely desperate, just crying for her attention most. What a noticeable change in pace now! He rested a foot of the bed to unravel but the bandages around his calf. Allowing the bandages to fall he rested another foot on the edge of the bed. Anko shook her head, quick as lightning she was kneeling beside him, inserting the tip of a kunai between bandage and skin.

"Too slow Hatake," she hissed, with a few flicks of the knife, she created a flurry of scraps like feathers. Their fingers fumbled against each other fighting to undress him - to open his fly - unclasp him - undo the belt - before finally a fly was unzipped and she was sliding a hand in.

"I've missed this little guy," she murmured , fingers lacing themselves around his dick, and then with another lurch forward she cupped his balls.

"Hey..enough-uh- with the-uh- little-" he stuttered, as she squeezed gently.

"He's - uh -pretty sensitive - urrrgghh." And it was too much Kakashi was melting into her touch, as soft, warm and firm hand that encircled him at the base stroking up to the tip.

"Thanks -" between strokes "- for letting me know I hate to upset him." With that Anko folded herself over, as she licked her lips lighting-up his cock with her hot breath, an unsual tingling sensation from the aniseed- peppery of her lipstick...

**_Did he like it? Uh- fuck yes did he like it!_ **

**_Ssssshhhiiittt_**.

          How often he had imagined sinking deep between those lips, swirling her tongue over his head. First little athletic flicks than broad, languid strokes. So much pleasure in her deep, slick, warmth - as beguiling as all her other parts. Sliding in....and then out...and...in again cheeks hollowing and filling as he felt pressure building behind his balls.

**_Don't close your eyes for fuck's sake Hatake._ **

"Aaarrrghhh."

         Kakashi reached for her head - Anko's eyes flashed a warning - but he was only pulling back her hair to better see her face. As she relented, Kakashi slowly roped her hair round his hand. Molten silk to a steel cord as he pulled it tight in the way that she liked.

"Mmmmmmm," she moaned, and he felt the sound throat vibrating in her throat and around his cock. So he pulled again, then releasing the makeshift ponytail to take up a fist full of her hair.

**_Don't fuck her face Hatake. You're not in a porno. Dear god, don't fuck her face._ **

Repeating the mantra over and over, to let her dictate the pace and stop the urge to roll his hips forward, and just ram her, until he was balls- deep in that wide, dirty, sexy mouth.

"Aaargghh!"

            Oh god, was it him making those noises like a dying animal? He could barely tell anymore as his breathing became more laboured, and the rush of blood ran through his head.

            Man he needed more hands, her ass those dimples at the end flashing as she writhed - too far away. And shit - why were his arms too short to reach her tits...Frustration mounting as he could only... just...graze her nipples with a forefinger at this angle. As her breasts bounced tantalisingly close... then away again. Anko had shifted a little maybe taking pity, as she shifted her position but no...it was only to work a crooked finger along his perineum -

**_Fucking hell!_ **

Had that image of Anko in a nurse's uniform really just been a premonition as she touched him there! Too much - far too much as all his muscles contracted hard before-

"Urrrrrgggghhh!"

           And he really was trying not to gag Anko for the finale and not quite sure if he was managing it. As he came, he was suddenly now a surplus of limbs and skin and mess - dribbling from her mouth as she swallowed what she could. Pulling out Kakashi slumped on to the bed beside Anko, catching his breath as he stared up at the ceiling.

**_Anko._ **

**_Anko._ **

**_Anko._ **

           Anko lay beside him, propping herself up. Traces of cum on her mouth and her chin, she brushed it aside as if they were at a picnic rather than at the conclusion of the best head of his life. She cocked an eyebrow:  
Well?

"- Uh pretty good - " he stammered, struggling to group together his faculties. " Uh-"

"-Pretty good?!" Anko shrieked. "Fuck you Hatake - I bossed it." Before collapsing into a fit of laughter.

**_Well, yeah._ **

          As much as loved that laughter the need to hear the other music possessed him. Lurching forward he kissed her again, silencing her. With a flick of his tongue to urged her to open her mouth wide as he tasted himself and all those other things warred for parity, he rolled his body over her, between her as she parted her legs, wrapping them round him. As they kissed, Kakashi stroked the length of her arm placing it above her head. Anko was demuring, allowing him to stroke and lift her other arm, shuddering with pleasure as his fingers skirted over a spot on the underside of her upper arm.

**_Ah, so that happens when I do that?_ **

             Kakashi was an explorer - he couldn't help himself- as he did it again. Needing to see evidence as he secreted away the information - for posterity (ofcourse). The arm joined the other crossed at the wrist before he broke the kiss. Feeling her take a deep breath as her breasts kissed his body as her lungs filled up. Pinning her wrists down, Kakashi lunged again - another deep, desperate kiss as his free hand crept up. Without warning he pinched her nose and began to steal her breath.

**_10...9...8.._ **

Anko writhed beneath him but he wasn't going to break.

**_7...6...5.._ **

       His mouth chased hers, the tip of his tongue massaging hers, urging her to keep faith, as the oxygen would be leaving her, taking her somewhere else.

**_4...3...2..._ **

      Lifting his head, allowing his hand to slip from her face she turned away, panting heavily as she fought to catch her breath.

"Hatake," she gasped. "You could have warned me asshole."

          Kakashi laughed, nuzzling her neck and nose buried deep in her hair than at the the spot where her ear joined neck again, breathing deep. Anko pulled back to look at him.

"Do you always top?"

Kakashi looked at her frowning hard for comic affect.

"Nooooooooo- " as he shook his head, until they slowly became cartoon nods which elicited a giggle.

**_A giggle? Surely not._ **

"-Yessssss."

"Shame," Anko said, amused.

"Shame?"

She nodded. "How can you order without reading the whole menu?"

  
"Mmmm, " Kakashi mused, stroking his chin.

"Do you have a choice when a greedy, little kunoichi (who wasn't paying the bill) snatches it away and orders for you?"

**_She walked into that one._ **

Anko shook with laughter before she feigned offence with a pout and pushed him away.

"Oh I'm sorry," Kakashi teased, as he nuzzled her again. "Let me show you I'm sorry." As his eyes flicked south and tilted his head.

"You don't ever need to show me you're sorry like that," Anko said softly. Kakashi saw a glimmer of humour again.

"But-"

With that, she grabbed his head playfully, and pushed him down and before she gave him a little wave.

**_Laugh it up Mitarashi. I'm going to own you._ **

       She looked like she was on the verge of bursting...but she only pursed her lips, a hand up to her neck waiting with a cocked eyebrow.

**_What is she up to?_ **

         Kakashi shifted down on his elbows, as he scaled down her body until his head almost level with her mound. Looking up at her again for another clue, but she was giving nothing away. Parting her thighs for him, Kakashi sank down and saw it.

"Well, this is new," he muttered. Anko laughed, just so pleased with herself.

"I had to do something Hatake," she reasoned with a shrug. "I don't want my wrist in a sling."

"Oh well," Kakashi said, with wry amusement. "Very reasonable - I don't know why more people don't think of it."

           Kakashi couldn't stop himself looking at her sex, like an exotic flower ready to blossom, unique to all others he had seen. He was that intrepid explorer again, sighting a rare species that he had studied -oh fuck how he had studied- but now needing to utilise the research amassed to make contact.

          It was the other part of her that had persecuted him during his own nocturnal activities as they invaded his waking thoughts too. He had no comments for improvement and certainly no complaints before ...but boy, oh, boy. He had nothing for admiration at the silver bar so like those nipple studs now sat through the small fold of skin, covering the hood of her clit - a tiny silver ball resting directly against it.

 

 

> _"I can't touch a kunai without getting wet."_

       N God, she had really meant it and he felt giddy as a rush of blood seemed to flood straight from his head to his cock, at yet another revelation, another secret - just for him...Face blushing prettily, Anko was silent as she watched him.

"Well Anko I definitely wouldn't want you to get an injury," he said cracking a wide grin. Scooping her ass he pulled her towards him, allowing his shoulder to press into her thigh as he looped a hand around her thigh, along her stomach, until just his thumb rested against her piercing.

"Aaahhhhh!" Anko's pelvis had jolted and she fought against him, too sensitised. But he had been prepared for this expedition after the last preliminary exploration. Forcing her thighs down and apart with his shoulder.

"Shit! Oh my fucking god Kakashi"

           Tilting his head until lips met lips, he used his tongue to part her as she writhed against him. And slowly...so slowly he began to tongue-fuck her. He closed his eyes drunk on the scent and sight and taste of her, so much richer and well-bodied than that scrap of fabric that he had been custodian and caretaker of during all those months.

"Ahhhh Ka - Kas-hi- shi,"

And god, he could happily live that moment a thousand more times to hear her say his name like that. Kakashi lapped at her, drinking her in juices as though at the font of the nectar of life - keeping pace with his thumb as he continued to work his tongue until -

**_No!_ **

          With a squelch, that sounded like a finger being pulled from a bowl of honey. Anko's body sagged as if in relief. Sliding off the bed he knelt on the floor, flexing his foot and calf muscles until the sharp stabbing pain abated.

"What's wrong?" She murmured, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. Pushing herself up again to look at him.

"Cramp," he muttered, as he stretched. .

"Oh pops maybe you're just out of shape..." she teased, before laughing at him.

          Kakashi smirked - he couldn't help it - but he held a middle- finger up to his face anyway pretending to scratch his nose with it. Anko roared with laughter, and fell back on the bed. Kakashi was fast, he was between her legs again but this time kneeling.

**_Better to keep leverage with this one._ **

"Are you going to fuck me Hatake?" Anko asked, falling silent. "Well?"

I ** _'m going to end you Mitarashi._**

Kakashi said nothing, but he lowered his head, keeping eye contact before he kissed her clit, as Anko flopped back on to the bed again eyes closed, his fingers forming signs screened from her before he touched her again.

"Aarrrrggghhh!!" Anko screamed. "Ohhhh god!!"

            The medical jitsu had ofcourse not been created for such a nefarious purpose, but Kakashi was now deploying everything in his arsenal - dying to undo Anko. Kakashi's fingertips were vibrating at a high frequency, cool instead of warm, as he gently expended his chakra combined. He could feel the reverberations even as his tongue flicked her clit and a strange alluring taste of silver as the piercing occasionally clicked against his teeth. Anko will never be able to withstand it.

_**Now where is it?** _

"Arrrgh!"

         A jolt of Anko's pelvis confirmed it. There it was - her sweet spot. It was spongy and ridged and oh so promising. As she bucked beneath him, the piercing clicked against his teeth more frequently. But he continued to flick the tip of his tongue against her clit, engorged now from all the stimulation.

**_Cum for me..._ **

As he crooked a finger in invitation, stroking her there, as he sucked...

**_Cum for me Anko..._ **

He could feel it, and hear it...fuck was she loud- as her voice hammered out a stuccato that would surely be alarming the neighbours. Anko's orgasm building as her own chakra gathering like a dark storm over a body of water...her hips moving in tighter circles...as she fucked his face.

"Kak-kash-si - ohhh-"

Another finger...stretching her wider, getting slicker, massaging her sweet spot until he could feel the signs of her arousal running down fingers, pooling in his palm.

"Kak-kash-si -!"

Slipping in the third finger, urging her to accept him before picking up the pace and increasing the vibrations in his fingertips. Continuing to flying into the eye of the storm, the intrepid explorer cresting the raging waves determined to ride it out to the promised land...

**_Cum for me Anko..._ **

"Aarrrrrgggghhh - Kak-kash-si - fu-ck kkkkk! I-"

**_Do it Anko...._ **

Sucking her clit hard again, he caused her hips to jolt up again to meet his face - a flash of lightening a promise of what was to come

**_Cum for me Anko._ **

He watched her stomach filling and hollowing as the pressure built, holding her down again as she thrashed against him. And he was so, so close to mastering her.

**_I own you Anko...You're mine...You're mine...Cum for me._ **

"Kak-kash-si fucccck!!!"

        It happened faster than he had anticipated. As she came violently - he felt her contracting against his hand. Anko pushed him away- almost kicked him away - so overwhelmed by what she was feeling. Kakashi stopped the chakra release, and slipped his fingers out, as he pulled himself away to save himself from being aphysixated between her thighs. But fuck me, what a way to go, Kakashi thought with a grin, as he watched Anko stretching out like a cat...

And he couldn't help himself, a hand on his dick again. Already rock hard, he gave a sharp intake of breath as sense of relief. Kakashi sat on the floor, legs outstretched before he pulled them back and sat crossed-legged, ass tacky from his sweat glueing him to the floorboards.

"What are you doing?" She murmered, head resting on her arms. Kakashi moved his hand away, exposing his engorged cock, so hard even without attention that he thought he might be at risk of an injury.

"I probably should be looking for a new apartment," Kakashi said, with a smirk. "I don't know how I'm going to face my neighbours after all your screaming."

Anko's mouth hung open.

"And what about my neighbours Hatake?! You didn't give a shit about them when you fucked my tits off."

The meaningless appeal to his machismo still had his ego swelling with a stupid sense of pride and a burst of happiness at her words. Anko pushed herself off the bed and stood up, towering over him.

**_Uh oh._ **

  
"No..." she commanded, as she gently pushed away his hand from his cock with her foot, standing on toes. Since puberty, his musculature was so well-developed - hamstrings so tight that he could barely touch his toes anymore whereas she - well. His breath hitched as he remembered the medical and all the subsequent nocturnal adventures with his hand that had followed.

"No?"

        Anko shook her head, and she stepped over him until he was so close again to the golden lotus, her lips like petals glistening until their mingled scents were alive in his nostrils. Anko poured herself into his lap, straddling his thighs, his own hands working up in broad strokes to cradle her ass - as the heat emanating from her slit blazed.

"Really?" He murmured, amazed but hopeful as she faced him.

**_Who is she?_ **

        Anko smiled artfully, as she wrapped her legs tightened around his thighs and ass, and arms snaking round his shoulders bringing those tits up to graze his chest. As he watched Anko's chest rising and falling, she seemed to be breathing deep when he exhaled, and he found that he had already synced his breathing to match. Hands worked themselves into his hair as she turned his face towards her. Lips ghosting over his close enough to kiss him but she only smiled.

  
"Look at me," her voice low, despite the smile and the volume Kakashi knew it was a command.

**_Hatake it's a different section of the menu._ **

"Kakashi," she breathed, in that voice that spoke directly to his cock and balls.

  
"Anko," he returned, doing an impression of her sexy, breathy whisper but not quite doing it justice. Anko's shoulders shook as she she laughed, her sweat beading and rolling between her tits. He wanted to lap it up - to lick her up from toe to ear and to know every inch of her.

"Just go with it."

Slowly....so...excruciatingly, slowly Anko began to move her hips rocking gently, as she coaxed him inside her. Anko's stomach undulating hypnotically as she pressed against him, and at the end of each roll she began to contract her pelvis delivering tiny, feathery kisses which squeezed his cock as they rocked.

And then, something else he had never experienced before...Seeing it so clearly in his mind's eye - understanding that it was augmented reality as if he was under a genjutsu. A golden lotus at the base of her spine, where the highest concentration of chakra flowered, petals unfurling and billowing in a breeze, as if time had no meaning as and from the flowers base a movement that he couldn't understand until scales glinted like a bouquet of shuriken and a snake's head emerged. The snake was uncoiling and moving towards him in time to her thrusts, as as strangely hypnotic as it was frightening the movement full of deathly promise like the point of a kunai held at a ticking throat. The snake was eating his chakra, consuming his life force, as it spelt out annilhation and death - this was the end and fear gripped him and he both wanted it and resisted.

"Kakashi..." she whispered, a hand on the back of his neck as she pulled his hair.

  
"Kakashi let -," she urged, as she rolled her hips towards him "-me in."

And then he was consumed in her soft, slick warmth and he was falling into oblivion. Just like that time on Ajna - all semblance of control, time and surroundings were obliterated and all that mattered was her body. But if this was the end he wanted more - wanted everything - he wanted to die in her - tasting her. Anko clenched hard around him, again... and again...and again...and again.

"Kak-as-shi," she panted, as she rested her lower arms on his shoulders pulling his face to meet hers, her eyelashes curled against her cheeks as she looked at him through her half-lidded eyes - just as arresting and alluring as all those other time. Kakashi felt her encircling his neck with her hands...

The snake was moving faster, keeping pace with Anko's hips. he felt invading his body, undulating as it devoured more and more of him - who the fuck was he again? He couldn't say and he didn't give a shit anymore. The pressure was building...and building...and building... like a dam with widening cracks and fissures, jets of water springing free, threatening to burst. Feeling and hearing the wet applause as Anko's gateway swallowed him up and the snake was close to the end - he had no idea how much longer he could last as. As her warm breath ghosted across his face he wanted desperately to kiss her again - to cum and to die on those lips.

  
"An-ko," he begged. "Kiss me... Please kiss me."

  
"Kak-as-shi..." she whispered, as she flexed her hips, massaging him from the inside.

"If...you...want...to...kiss me-" feeling her thumbs at the dip in his throat, as she pressed gently, only once.

"-fuc-king kiss me."

  
Lips were so tantalising close but to reach them - he would need a leap of faith as her words echoed again.

So one deep breath before he took the leap and his mouth crushed hers possessively and the taste of blood filled his mouth, rolling his tongue towards hers. Kakashi's lungs burned as his breath left him, light-headed, giddy as his oxygen was depleted. Anko had given him a choice. If he wanted to breathe, all he need do was pull his head back away from those hands...and from those lips. But he couldn't - wouldn't. Finally, the snake uncoiled, as it prepared to strike, jaws opening wide before fangs sank into it's own tail -

"Arggggghhh!"

Anko held him as he came, but it was a sensation like no other...Dawn breaking over water - blindingly bright and brilliant, an orgasm felt not as a release of energy but a sudden redistribution of the sensations -colouring everything.

**_So you can do_ that _with chakra?_**

Panting and struggling to catch his breath drowning in new experience, he held on to Anko as if she was a life raft. And again, his face nestled into the crook between her neck and her ear breathing in her scent at his secret spot- one of the parts of her body that gave him the most pleasure. Fingers walked up his back, before sinking into his hair as she cradled his head and stroked his neck.

"I'm getting up," Anko whispered, as she broke the embrace. And all he could feel was her absence. Kakashi caught her wrist.

"No," he growled, as he yanked her back and they fell heavily in a tangle of limbs.

  
"Ow!" Anko cried, but she was laughing as he held her, as she shifted round to look at him with a foxy grin - expression softening as she stroked him.

"This face," she breathed. Their mingled scents touched his nose as her little finger, she followed the path of the scar thay had claimed his eye so long ago.

          Was it Rin who last touched him there, as gently as this, that day when Obito's Sharingan had came to rest in his face. Closing his eyes he felt her finger tip ghosting along his face, as slowly she crossed the divide between the part of him that was public to the part he kept concealed. As her finger tip reached the end of his scar, near his mouth he opened his eyes to see her.

**_My face? That face more like._ **

          Anko's lust refracted from her lighting him up. Eyes half-closed, a vivid flush beneath the dusting of freckles that were only visible at this distance, and...that pout again before her teeth grazed her bottom lip, as her little finger came to rest at the beauty spot on the side of his chin.

"But I thought-" as he pulled away before he relented to that pout and those eyes. A thumb traced his lower lip before he gave her a playful flick of his tongue.

"-you only like them young ones kid?" 

         Anko dropped her hand as a laugh tore through her, and she buried her face in the crook of his arm.

"What?" He said, as her frame continued to shake. "What's so funny clown-town?"

"Oh Hatake ," she said softly, finally taking pity on him. "Maybe you should crack that mirror open."

**_She had been talking about me...?_ **

**_She had been talking about me!_ **

"You're an idiot Hatake."

          But he grinned anyway, as he bathed in sunlight, as Anko laughed at him again. Anko sat up and watched him. But her laughter was fading and something else steeling in as she pouted and a tiny line appeared between her eyebrows.

"Kakashi?"

Kakashi rolled to one side and pushed himself up to face her.

"Yeah?"

And he saw the tip of her little finger again just on her left breast, tracing a familar shape. Following the path of her same hand she reached out and touched Kakashi in the same spot.

Then a sign leaving her fingertips:

**_Go?_ **

And he understood - exactly what she she wanted. Acknowledging your thoughts and desires and fears, allowing them to manifest from cognition to action as difficult as it was dangerous and frightening. As she waited, he looked at that face again, marvelling at the facets that made up this one woman. Who could have guessed that a capacity for sweetness, lived alongside her potty-mouth or her temper and her humour and her fun and a sexual compatibility that he had never experienced before. All those different things she inspired in him. The desire to know everything about her as real as the need to fight her, and kiss her and dom' her and fuck her and to make her laugh. Gently, he took the hand that was resting on his chest and kissed her palm, before he held it to his heart and he gave her a sign back:

**_Ready. Go._ **

And Anko smiled.. The sun shone and it was the height of summer again, but then a small cloud passed overhead...

**_Do you think it's going to be that easy for you Hatake?_ **

"Anko we need rules- I need rules. I've never -"

"And you think I have Hatake?" She asked, softly. "Okay - rules - go."

"Uh-"

          Kakashi's insides twisted with jealously as he thought of Tiger, the nameless stranger, the waiter, the shinobi at the bar and man - even that time with his clone. But shit, if the time for candour wasn't now.

"You can't fuck anybody else."

"As if I'd ever want to," Anko said, shaking her head incredulous, as she rolled her eyes at his foolishness.

"Just say it," he murmured, as he squeezed her hand. "Please."

"I won't fuck anybody else."

"And I won't fuck anybody else." He echoed with a nod. Kakashi closed his eyes struggling to find the words for the other thing.

"And another one..."

Anko tilted her head.

"I need full disclosure. I - don't lie to me."

"Yes - 100%," she said, nodding emphatically. "Full disclosure for you too as well..."

**_Fine._ **

"'Kay, I have one for you. Be less -" She opened her eyes wide and then screwed up her face and pulled her limbs into a ball.

"- Constipated?" He deadpanned.

"No," she smirked. "Be less uptight. Say yes more."

Kakashi thought about it comically, stroking his chin and then nodded. Anko burst into a fit of giggles.

"Okay - I really need to go now," Anko said, as she sprang up - far too quick for him to catch again. Her legs slipped away as she padded towards his ensuite, stooping to pick up the bottle of shampoo and she was through the door.

Running his fingers through his hair, as he smelt that intoxicating mix of their mingled scents.

**_Anko Mitarashi - who knew?_ **

And Kakashi smiled wider than he had ever done before as his heart sang. He heard the water thundering from the shower of his ensuite.

"Well, are you coming in Hatake?" Anko asked, as she ducked her head out of the bathroom, eyes alive with mischief pulling him out of his reverie.

"Because I think you should-" as she pinched her nose making a face, before sticking her tongue out at him. She shrieked at his expression, and ducked in to the bathroom and all he could hear was her laughter.

"Mitarashi - it's on!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading.
> 
> Feedback welcome!


End file.
